TRUE LOVE?
by kim fany
Summary: [Chapter 8 up!] Jongin yang mulai merasakan getaran cinta dan gejolak birahi saat bersama sang murid kesayangannya, Kyungsoo. dan kyungsoo yang menjadi semakin liar ketika bersama sang guru favoritnya -Jongin. KaiSoo (This Is GS, GS for Uke!)
1. Chapter 1

TRUE LOVE?

 **Cast : Kim Jongin , Do Kyungsoo**

 **Pairing : KaiSoo (GS)**

 **Rate : M**

 **WARNING! : Genderswitch for Uke, DLDR, Typo yang bertebaran dimana-mana, OOC.**

 ***Just Enjoy Reading! ^^***

 **Chapter 1**

 **Pagi itu, sinar matahari belum mampu mengusir embun putih yang menyelimuti sebuah villa mewah dikawasan pulau Jeju. Beberapa gerombolan embun masih terlihat melayang-layang tertiup angin. Pucuk-pucuk pohon pinus masih berwarna putih tertutupi embun pagi. Rumput dihalaman villapun masih terasa basah.**

 **Didalam bathtub yang berisikan air hangat, Jongin dan Kyungsoo duduk berendam sambil berpelukan mesra. Gadis itu duduk diatas paha jongin. Telapak tangannya mengusap-ngusap, menyabuni punggung guru private matematikanya itu. Ia pun meraskan tangan lelaki itu yang begitu besar dan hangat sedang menyabuni punggungnya. Pelukan mereka sangatlah erat hingga dada mereka saling menekan satu sama lain. Sesekali Kyungsoo menahan nafas ketika mengeliatkan badannya.**

 **Dadanya yang menggeliat menyebabkan puting buah dadanya mengalirkan birahi ke sekujur tubuhnya. Puting itu semakin mengeras setelah beberapa kali bergesekan dengan dada Jongin yang keras dan licin di penuhi dengan buih-buih sabun. Pangkal pahanya yang terendam air hangat terasa membakar birahi ketika batang kemaluan Jongin menyentuh vaginanya. Kyungsoo menggerak-gerakkan telapak tangannya dari punggung hingga ke leher Jongin. Sambil menyabuni, ditariknya tengkuk Jongin.**

" **Kyungiee sangat mencintai Jongin~" bisiknya.**

 **Jongin mengusap-usap bahu Kyungsoo dengan busa sabun yang berlimpah. Busa sabun yang berbentuk bola-bola kecil itu meleleh kebagian atas dada dan punggung Kyungsoo. Lalu di tatapnya wajah cantik dan manis kyungsoo. Wajah yang dirasanya semakin menarik karena buih-buih sabun yang memenuhi lehernya yang jenjang. Disibaknya rambut gadis itu kebelakang. Busa yang berupa bola-bola kecil itu pun ikut menempel di rambut gadisnya itu. Menawan. Sangan cantik dan mempesona, bisik hati Jongin.**

' **Mungkinkah aku jatuh cinta untuk yang kedua kalinya?' tanya Jongin dalam hatinya. 'Jatuh cintakepada seorang murid yang masih belia dan nakal? Mengapa? Mengapa?! Apakah karena sensasi dan kemanjaan yang diciptakannya? Ah…' Pikir Jongin sambil menarik nafas panjang. Lalu dikecupnya anak rambut di kening gadisnya itu.. ia tak mampu memikirkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan dan jawaban yang berkecamuk di dalam benaknya saat ini. Tingkah laku Kyungsoo yang lembut dan kadang-kadang liar telah melumpuhkan nalarnya. Ia tak mampu berp[ikir ketika luapan birahi membakat tubuhnya.**

" **Jongin juga sangat mencintai Kyungiee~.. sebelumnya tak pernah aku rasakan nikmatnya terbakar birahi seperti saar ini.." ujar Jongin dengan nada suara yang begitu redah, serta serak yang dapat menggetarkan hati. Tangan kokoh jongin yang begitu besar –menurut Kyungsoo- mulai menjelajah lekuk tubuh gadisnya yang sangat hot itu. "Aahhhh.. Jonghh.. emhh.."**

 **TBC/DELET?**

 **FF ini bakalan saya lanjut tergantung sama respon para readers sekalian.. ^^**

 **Haha maaf kalo masih belum bisa ngedapetin feeling-nya.. ^^ saya sedang berusaha membuat sebuah fanfiction yang pendek, dan Maaf kalo masih jelek. Maklum masih belajar. Mohon bimbingannya dan bantuannya berupa masukan saran atau kritik yang mendukung dari para readers ataupun dari para senior.. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**TRUE LOVE?**

 **Cast : - Kim Jongin (n) 23**

 **\- Do Kyungsoo (y) 18**

 **Pairing : KaiSoo (GS)**

 **Rate : M**

 **WARNING! : Genderswitch for Uke, DLDR, Typo yang bertebaran dimana-mana, OOCHuaha.. saya kembali ^^ adakah yang menantikan ff ini? :D dan saya sangat berterimakasih kepada seluruh readers dan senior yang telah menyemangati dan memberikan kritik serta sarannya. Semua itu sangat berharga untuk saya**

 **Untuk kesalahan berupa penulisan yang** _ **"bold"**_ **itu sepenuhnya salah saya. Maafkan saya T^T dan untuk sekedar informasi untuk kemarin yang menanyakan masing-masing umur Cast, saya telah menyertai datanya, dan Cast akan bertambah sewaktu-waktu.**

 ***Just Enjoy Reading! ^^***

 **Chapter 2**

" _Jongin juga sangat mencintai Kyungiee~.. Sebelumnya tak pernah aku rasakan nikmatnya terbakar birahi seperti saat ini.." ujar Jongin dengan nada suara yang begitu redah, serta serak yang dapat menggetarkan hati. Tangan kokoh Jongin yang begitu besar –menurut Kyungsoo- mulai menjelajah lekuk tubuh gadisnya yang sangat hot itu._

Bola mata mereka saling menatap seoalah ingin menjenguk isi hati masing-masing. Lalu Jongin menarik tubuh Kyungsoo agar lebih erat menempel ke tubuhnya. Disabuninya punggung kyungsoo dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Sambil mengusap-usapkan busa sabun, telapak tangannya terus menyusur hingga tenggelam didalam air. Diusapnya bongkahan pantat Kyungsoo.

Sejenak, ia menahan nafas ketika meremas bongkahan pantat yang sangat kenyal itu. Karena Kyungsoo duduk di atas pahanya, bongkahan pantat itu terasa lebih kenyal dari pada biasanya. Batang kemaluan Jongin semakin keras ketika bersentuhan dengan vagina Kyungsoo. Ia dapat merasakan kelembutan bibir luar vagina Kyungsoo ketika bergesekan dengan bagian bawah batang kemaluannya. Dan dengan usapan lembut, telapak tangannya terusmenyusuri lipatan bongkahan pantat Kyungsoo yang kenyal. Ia dapat merasakan lubang dubur Kyungsoo di jari tengahnya. Diusapnya beberapa kali hingga ujung jarinya merasakan kehalusan lipatan daging antara dubur dan vagina Kyungsoo.

"Aahhhh.. Jonghh! emhh.. ahhh.. Jongin ..Jonginnhh nakalhh!" desah Kyungsoo sambil mengeliat mengangkat pinggulnya.

Walau tengkuknya basah, Kyungsoo merasa bulu roma ditengkuknya meremang akibat nikmat dan geli yang mengalir di vaginanya. Ia menggeliatkan pinggulnya. Geliat itu menyebabkan telapak tangan jongin semakin bebas mengusap-usap tubuhnya. Tangan lentik nan kecil Kyungsoo mulai membelai tengkuk Jongin. Menariknya mendekati bibirkecilnya, hingga ia mulai mengecup leher Jongin berulang kali ketika merasakan ujung jari Jongin menyentuh bagian bawah bibir vaginanya.

Tak lama kemudian, telapak tangan itu semakin jauh menyusur hingga akhirnya ia merasakan lipatan bibir luar vaginanya diusap-usap. Kyungsoo berulang kali mengecup leher Jongin. Kecupan panas dan liar sebagai ungkapan luapan birahi yang mendera tubuhnya. Sesekali lidahnya menjilat, sesekali pula Kyungsoo menghisap dan menggigit gemas leher Jongin. Kyungsoo dapat merasakan lender birahi yang semakin banyak bermuara di vaginanya

Karena vaginanya terendam dalam air, usapan-usapan di dinding dan bibir dalam vaginanya terasa menjadi kesat. Setiap kali Jongin mengusap, lendir di dalam vaginanya langsung larut kedalam jari Jongin terasa lebih kasar dari pada biasanya. Membakar birahi untuk mengalirkan kadar kenikmatan yang lebih dari biasanya. Kenikmatan jari-jari tangan Jongin yang bermain di vaginanya hamper setara dengan kenikmatan liarnya lidah Jongin yang menari-nari di antara lipatan bibir vaginanya ketika mencumbu vaginanya. Kyungsoo terpaksa menahan nafas untuk mengendalikan kenikmatan yang ia rasakan di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Arrrgghhh… ssttt..ssttt.." Rintih Kyungsoo berulang kali.

Lalu ia bangkit dari pangkuan Jongin. Ia tak ingin mencapai orgasmenya hanya karena usapan-usapan jari Jongin yang terasa kesat di lubang vaginanya. Tapi ketika Kyungsoo berdiri, kedua lututnya terasa goyah. Rasa nikmat di vaginanya malah membuat dirinya seolah sedang melayang-layang. Lututnya seolah kehilangan sendi.

Dengan cepat Jongin pun bangkit berdiri. Tangannya segera membalikkan tubuh Kyungsoo. Ia tak ingin gadis belia yang dicintainya itu terjatuh. Disangganya punggung lembut Kyungsoo dengan dadanya, lalu dituanggnya kembali cairan sabun ke telapak tangannya. Dan diusap-usapnya cairan sabun itu keperut Kyungsoo. Ketika menggerakkan telapak tangannya kearah atas, busa sabun terdorong dan menggupal di antara jari jempol dan telunjuknya. Dan ketika buih-buih itu terbentur pada lekukan bawah buah dada Kyungsoo, Jongin mulai meremasnya dengan lembut.

Kedua buah dada Kyungsoo yang besar dan kenyal itu terasa licin dan sangat halus. Telapak tangan Jongin terus bergerak ke atas. Jongin sengaja membuka jari jempol dan telunjuknya agar putting buah dada Kyungsoo terjepit di jarinya. Sejenak, puting yang terjepit itu di remas-remasnya dengan lembut. Putting kiri dan kanan Kyungsoo di remasnya bersamaan. Dilepas. Diremas kembali. Dilepas. Dan diremasnya lagi. Lalu tangan Jongin mengusap semakin keatas dan berhenti di leher jenjang Kyungsoo.

"Jonghh..jonghhh in.. lamaa.. amatthh.. nyabuninhh nyahh? Aargghh.." Rintih Kyungsoo sambil mengeliatkan pinggulnya

Kyungsoo merasakan batang kemaluan Jongin semakin keras dan besar. Hal itu dapat ia rasakan karena batang kemaluan itu semakin dalam terselip diantara lipatan bongkahan pantatnya. Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepala sambil menoleh kebelakang. Diangkatnya tangan kanannya untuk meraih leher Jongin, lalu diciumnya dengan mesra. Lidah Kyungsoo menjulur dan bergerak-gerak liar untuk memilin-milin lidah Jongin. Tangan kiri Kyungsoo menyelusup kebawah, lalu meremas biji kemaluan Jongin dengan gemas.

Jongin menggerakkan telapak tangannya ke arah pangkal paha Kyungsoo. Sesaat ia mengusap-usap daging vagina Kyungsoo yang begitu montok. Lalu telapak tangannya meluncur semakin kebawah. Diusapnya vagina mungil nan montok Kyungsoo berkali-kali.

Jari tengah Jongin terselip diantara kedua bibir luar vagina Kyungsoo dan diusapnya berkali-kali. Tangan Jongin yang dipenuhi buih-buih sabun membuat bibir vagina dan pangkal paha Kyungsoo menjadi sangat licin. Klitoris itu seolah bergerak menggeliat-geliat ketika Jongin mengusapkan telapak tangannya. Hingga pada akhirnya, klitoris Kyungsoo menjadi semakin keras dan licin karena lendir dan buih-buih sabun.

"Aarrgghh,,!" rintih Kyungsoo ketika merasakan batang kemaluan Jongin semakin keras dan dalam menekan bongkahan pantatnya. Kyungsoo merasakan lendir birahinya membanjiri vaginanya. Lendir itu pasti bercampur dengan busa sabun. Pikirnya. Lalu ia berjongkok agar vaginanya terendam sepenuhnya ke dalam air. Dibersihkannya celah diantara bibir vaginanya dengan cara mengusap-usapkan dua buah jarinya.

Ketika Kyungsoo menengadah, ia melihat batang kemaluan Jongin telah berada tepat di hadapannya. Batang kemaluan Jongin terlihat telah membengkak dan terlihat mengangguk-angguk. Ada setetes lendir yang menghiasi ujung batang kemaluannya, persis ditengah-tengah ujung kepala kemaluannya yang berwarna kecoklat-coklatan itu. Indah sekali, gumam Kyungsoo. Lalu Kyungsoo kembali menatap warna kemerah-merahan di lekukkan antara kepala dan batang kemaluan Jongin. Bola matanya yang bulat kini berbinar-binar mengamati lekukan yang indah itu.

Setelah puas mengamati, Kyungsoo meremas batang kemaluan Jongin dengan lembut. Lalu diarahkannya kemulutnya. Dikecupnya bagian ujung kepala kemaluan Jongin. Terdengar bunyi "cup" ketika Kyungsoo melepaskan kecupannya. Setetes lendir yang menghiasi ujung kepala kemaluan Jongin berpindah ke bagian dalam celah kedua bibir Kyungsoo. Sejenak, mata Kyungsoo terlihat setengah terpejam ketika ujung lidah dan kedua bibirnya mencicipi rasa lendir itu.

Tubuh Jongin bergetar menahan nikmat ketika ia melihat lidah dan bibir Kyungsoo bergerak-gerak mencicipi lendirnya. Kyungsoo mencicipi lendirnya dengan penuh perasaan. Erotis sekali. Membuat batang kemaluannya semakin keras, dan berdiri tegak. Jongin meraih bahu Kyungsoo karena tak sanggup lagi mengendalikan tekanan darah yang memenuhi urat-urat di batang kemaluannya.

Setelah berdiri, di bawanya tubuh kyungsoo untuk keluar dari bathub dan didorongnya tubuh mungil Kyungsoo merapati dinding. Kyungsoo merasakan telapak tangan Jongin mengangkat paha kirinya. Sambil mencium bibir Kyungsoo, telapak tangan Jongin tetap menahan bagian belakang paha Kyungsoo hingga akhirnya Kyungsoo terpaksa melilitkan kakinya di pinggang kokoh Jongin. Kyungsoo masih berusaha mengatur keseimbangan tubuhnya ketika Jongin menyelipkan batang kemaluannya secara tiba-tiba ke celah di antara bibir vaginanya. Karena tubuh Kyungsoo yang masih belum seimbang, batang kemaluan Jonginpun lepas kembali. Kali ini Jongin agak menekuk kedua lututnya ketika berusaha menyelipkan kembali batang kemaluannya yang selama ini ia banggakan. Jongin sudah sangat ingin merasakan kembali kehangatan vagina Kyungsoo yang sempit itu meremas batang kemaluannya. Nafas Jongin mendengus-dengus akibat luapan nafsu yang sungguh tak bisa lagi ia tahan. Dengan terburu-buru, Jongin mendorong pinggulnya.

"Arrghh,, Aaargghh! Jonghhinn!

 **TBC**

Yippi akhirnya selesai juga.. tolong hentikan saya, sebelum saya kebablasan.. ini udah mimisan T^T

Hahaha gimana? Apa masih pendek atau kurang panjang? /sama aja kali -_-/ maaf masih belum bisa ngedapetin feelingnya, gimana adegannya? Kurang hot?. Janjilah, next chapter bakal lebih hot (kalo masih ada yang minat) ^^ Maaf apabila Typo masih bertebaran. Saya gak tau gimana kudu ngatasinnya.. :'( terimakasih banyak atas responnya sekalian :D tolong bantu saya lagi dalam melanjutkan ff ini. Dimohon kritik atau sarannya yang dapat membangun yaaa :D sekali lagi terimaksih banyakk *deepbow


	3. Chapter 3

**TRUE LOVE?**

Cast : Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo

Pairing : Kaisoo (GS)

Rate : M

 **WARNING!: Genderswitch for Uke, DLDR, Typo bertebaran dimana-mana, OOC.**

 ***Just Enjoy Reading***

 **Chapter 4**

 _Setelah berdiri,_ di bawanya tubuh kyungsoo untuk keluar dari bathub dan didorongnya tubuh mungil Kyungsoo merapati dinding. _Kyungsoo merasakan telapak tangan Jongin mengangkat paha kirinya. Sambil mencium bibir Kyungsoo, telapak tangan Jongin tetap menahan bagian belakang paha Kyungsoo hingga akhirnya Kyungsoo terpaksa melilitkan kakinya di pinggang kokoh Jongin. Kyungsoo masih berusaha mengatur keseimbangan tubuhnya ketika Jongin menyelipkan batang kemaluannya secara tiba-tiba ke celah di antara bibir vaginanya. Karena tubuh Kyungsoo yang masih belum seimbang, batang kemaluan Jonginpun lepas kembali. Kali ini Jongin agak menekuk kedua lututnya ketika berusaha menyelipkan kembali batang kemaluannya yang selama ini ia banggakan. Jongin sudah sangat ingin merasakan kembali kehangatan vagina Kyungsoo yang sempit itu meremas batang kemaluannya. Nafas Jongin mendengus-dengus akibat luapan nafsu yang sungguh tak bisa lagi ia tahan. Dengan terburu-buru, Jongin mendorong pinggulnya._

" _Arrghh,, Aaargghh! Jonghhin!"_

Kyungsoo merintih kesakitan karena dorongan pinggul Jongin yang begitu keras dan mendadak.

"Masih sakit?" Tanya Jongin khawatir, sambil menghentikan gerakannya. Meski kini Jongin sedang diliputi rasa lapar akan nafsunya, namun Jongin tak ingi terlalu terbawa nafsu. Karena hal itu akan menyakiti orang terkasihnya ini.

"Sakit sedikit.." Jawab Kyungsoo lirih.

Jongin menarik batang kemaluannya perlahan-lahan, kemuadian mendorongnya kembali secara perlahan-lahan pula. Sambil mendorong, ia menatap vagina Kyungsoo. Pandangannya nanar seolah ada kabut yang menutupi bola matanya ketika ia melihat bagaimana bibir luar vagina Kyungsoo menenggelamkan batang kemaluannya yang selama ini menjadi kebanggaan dirinya, dan melihat bagaimana bibir vagina itu ikut terdorong bersama batang kemaluannya. Ia masih menatap terpesona ketika perlahan-lahan ia menarik kembali batang kemaluannya. Bibir luar vagina Kyungsoo merekah dan seolah dengan sengaja memperlihatkan lipatan celah vaginanya yang berwarna pink.

"Masih sakit sayang?"

"Hmm!"

"Sakit Huh?"

"Ahh.. Enakkh Jonghhinh!"

Jongin tersenyum. Dilumatnya bibir Kyungsoo sambil menghentakkan pinggulnya dengan cepat. Batang kemaluan Jongin menghujam vagina Kyungsoo dengan begitu kuat. Jongin menghentikan hentakan pinggulnya dan berdiri kejang setelah merasakan mulut rahim Kyungsoo tersentuh oleh ujung batang kemaluannya. Lalu ditatapnya raut wajah Kyungsoo yang merupakan muridnya yang ia kagumi dan ia cintai.

Selain cantik dan seksi, Kyungsoo yang merupakan muridnya itupun tak pernah bertanya atau membantah ketika ia menghujamkan kemaluannya sambil berdiri seperti sekarang ini. Kyungsoo merupakan murid yang patuh sekaligus mempunyai ide-ide yang sensasional dalam bercinta. Jongin berpikir mungkin Kyungsoo dikaruniai bakat bercinta. Bakat yang mampu menakhlukkan para lelaki. Jongin bersyukur didalam hati. Betapa beruntungnya ia menjadi guru sekaligus lelaki yang dicintai oleh Kyungsoonya ini. Perlahan-lahan Jongin menarik batang kemaluannya. Sebelah tangannya ia gunakan untuk meremas bongkahan pantat Kyungsoo. Dan yang sebelahnya lagi, ia gunakan meremas buah dada montok dan berisi milik Kyungsoo.

"Ahh.. uhh hmmmh Aaah Argghh.." Rintih Kyungsoo saat merasakan batang kemaluan Jongin yang luar biasa besar itu, kembali menghujam vaginanya. Kyungsoo terpaksa berjinjit karena batang kemaluan Jongin terasa seolah membelah vaginanya. Kedua tangan Kyungsoo dengan erat merangkul leher Jongin. Ia ingin menggantung di leher Jongin. Kyungsoo merasa lututnya lemas menahan kenikmatan yang menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya. Panasnya birahi membuat pori-pori di sekujur tubuhnya menjadi terbuka. Butir-butir keringat mulai merembes dari pori-porinya, bercampur dengan busa sabun yang masih tersisa di beberapa bagian tubuhnya.

Semakin sering ujung batang kemaluan Jongin menyentuh mulut rahimnya, semakin banyak pula keringat yang merembes di sekujur tubuhnya. Hingga akhirnya keringat-keringat itu terlihat seolah mengkristal di tubuh moleknya. Nafas Kyungsoo beberapak kali terhenti ketika Jongin menarik dan menghujamkan batang kemaluannya. Jongin menarik dan menghujam kemaluannya dengan keras dan cepat sehingga terdengar suara 'cepak-kecepak' yang merdu setiap kali pangkal pahanya berbenturan dengan pangkal paha Kyungsoo. Dan setiap kali mendengar suara 'cepak-kecepak' itu, darah Kyungsoo seolah berdesir hingga ke ubun-ubun.

"Aah..hhaah.. umhh arrghh Jonghhinnhh!"

"uhhh.. emhh.. yahh jonghhinhh, akkuh sammhpaihh sayangghhh!"

Rintihan itu menbuat Jongin semakin gencar menghentak-hentakkan pinggulnya. Keringat bercucuran dari dahinya. Ia berusaha menahan nafas untuk mengendalikan tekanan sperma yang akan menyemprot dari lubang batang kemaluannya. Tetapi orgasme Kyungsoo ternyata membuat ia tak mampu lagi menahan tetakan sperma yang mengalir dari biji kembar kemaluannya. Vagina sempit Kyungsoo berdenyut-denyut meremas batang kemaluan jongin. Meremas sangat kuat seolah menghisap sperma yang masih tertahan di batang kemaluannya. Remasan dinding vagina Kyungsoo membuat Jongin tak tahan untuk menyemprotkan sperma dari lubang kemaluannya kedalam lubang vagina Kyungsoo.

"Arghh.. ahh.. haahhh.. ahh Kyungsoo!" Raung Jongin sambil menghujamkan batang kemaluannya sedalam-dalamnya.

"Emh.. Ahh.. Yaa.. Ssstthh.. ssthh" Desis Kyungsoo berulang kali ketika merasakan sperma lelaki yang dicintanya itu 'menembak' mulut rahimnya.

'Tembakan' sperma Jongin yang pertama membuat kyungsoo merasa panas dan menggetarkan hingga membuat tubuhnya berdiri kejang dan punggungnya melengkung ke belakang semakin merapat dinding. 'Tembakan' yang kedua dan ketiga membuat ia semakin berjinjit setengah bergantung di leher Jongin

"Argghh Kyung.. Arhghh ahh.. Enaknya!" Rintih Jongin di telinga Kyungsoo yang merupakan murid yang sangat dicintainya itu.

"Jonghhinh.. ahh.. yahh.. ssshhtt,,, ssshhh" Desis Kyungsoo berulang kali sesaat setelah lepas dari puncak orgasmenya.

Kedua telapak tangan Jongin memangku bongkahan pantat kyungsoo. Telapak tangan Jongin masih dapat merasakan kedutan-kedutan di bongkahan pantat Kyungsoo ketika Kyungsoo mencapai puncak orgasmenya. Dan dengan tenaga yang masih tersisa di tubuhnya, Jongin menarik bongkahan pantat Kyungsoo dan di pangkunya tubuh mungil itu, agar mereka tak terjatuh. Jongin tak ingin Kyungsoo terjatuh karena ia masih ingin batang kemaluannya tetap terbenam dalam kelembutan vagina Kyungsoo yang sempit ini. Vagina yang Jongin kagumi. Sungguh muda, segar, sempit, lembut, dan masih berwarna pink!

"Puas sayang?" Bisik Jongin sambil mengusap punggung Kyungsoo.

"Puas banget!" Seru Kyungsoo girang. Karena posisi Kyungsoo yang berada dalam gendongan Jongin bagaikan koala, dapat Jongin rasakan buah dada Kyungsoo yang menggesek-gesek di dada jongin, mau tak mau hal itu kembali membuat naik libido Jongin. Namun Jongin berusaha menahan hasratnya.

"Jongin sangat sayang Kyungiee"

"Kyungiee juga sangat sayan Jonginiee" kata Kyungsoo sambil mencium bibir Jongin.

Mereka masih terus berpangutan mesra hingga batang kemaluan jongin mengkerut dan terlepas dari vagina kyungsoo.

 **END**

 **Haha,, bagaimana pemirsa? Masih kurang puaskah ? saya mohon maaf apabila masih terdapat banyak sekali typo dan kesalahan lainnya. Apalagi feeling yang gak ngena.. :D saya masih tahap belajar. Masih banyak kesalahannya.**

 **Dan bagaimana ff ini? Ditunggu riviewnya yaa.. haha :D kalo ada yan minta squel atupun lanjutannya, masih bisalah di pertimbangkan :D /kalo ada yang minta.. nah kalo gak ada? *sadardiri*/ ("-_- )**


	4. Chapter 4

**TRUE LOVE?**

 **Cast : Kim Jongin (23), Do Kyungsoo (18)**

 **Pairing : KaiSoo (GS)**

 **Rate : M**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama**

 **WARNING! : Genderswitch For Uke, DLDR, Typo(s) yang bertebaran dimana-mana, OOC**

 ***Just Enjoy Reading*^^**

 **Chapter 4**

Matahari tengah merangkak menampakki wujudnya di alam semesta. Pancaran sinar cerahnya yang hangat mampu mengusik tidur cantik Kyungsoo yang tengah berbaring lemah tak berdaya diatas kasur king sizenya. Perlahan Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya, guna membangunkan sepenuhnya kesadaran dirinya. Jemarinya yang lentik menarik selimut yang membukus tubuh polosnya hingga hanya menyisakan wajahnya yang menyembul dibalik hangatnya selimut putih itu. Kyungsoo semakin menenggelamkan dirinya di dalam selimut saat dirasa dinginnya udara pagi berhembus pelan membelai kulitnya yang full naked tak tertutupi apapun di balik selimut putih yang sedang digunakannya.

Tubuh Kyungsoo mengeliat mencoba menemukan titik kehangatan di dalam selimut. Ketika sedang asik mengeliatkan tubuhnya, Kyungsoo dapat merasakan punggungnya yang tak terbalut apapun menyentuh atau lebih tepatnya membentur sesuatu yang tegap kokoh dan penuh kehangatan. Karena rasa penasarannya, Kyungsoo mencoba untuk semakin mendekatkan dirinya ke belakang. Dapat diraskannya hembusan nafas hangat yang menerpa kuping dan lehernya. Sontak Kyungsoo membuka matanya lebar. Kaget dengan apa yang ada di balik tubuhnya. Karena merasa takut, Kyungsoo perlahan-lahan mencoba berbalik menghadap ke belakang. Matanya yang bulat semakin bulat tatkala menemukan gurunya yang sedang tertidur lelap menyelami dunia mimpinya sendiri. Kyungsoo mendesah lega. Setidaknya yang berada di balik tubuhnya itu adalah Jongin. Bukan seperti khayalannya yang menakutkan.

Kyungsoo tersenyum senang ketika menemukan guru kesayangannya itu masih berada di kasur yang sama, bersamanya pagi ini. Tidak seperti waktu-waktu yang sebelumnya. Perlahan namun pasti, Kyungsoo mulai mendekatkan tubuhnya kearah tubuh Jongin yang sedang tertidur pulas dengan sebelah tangannya yang dijadikannya bantalan. Sebelah tangan Kyungsoo bergerak menuju tangan Jongin yang tengah menganggur di samping tubuh full nakednya. Perlahan Kyungsoo mengenggam lembut tangan jongin. Di remasnya perlahan dengan gemas, lalu Kyungsoo pun tersenyum senang. Betapa indah paginya hari ini, batin kyungsoo.

Tangan kecil kyungsoo perlahan bergerak membelai wajah tampan kekasihnya yang tengah tertidur nyenyak. Kyungsoo terkikik geli ketika menyadari wajah sang guru yang dikasihinya itu nampak bagai seorang bocah yang masih membutuhkan perlindungan. Sungguh polos menurutnya. Tangan Kyungsoo bergerak mebelai garis rahang Jongin yang tegas. Meski matanya tertutup rapat, namun tak mengurangi ketampanan gurunya itu. Kyungsoo pun terhanyut dalam kesenangannya mengamati wajah sang pujaan hatinya itu.

Jongin merasakan tidur nyenyaknya sedikit terganggu karena sentuhan dingin dan belaian jari-jari mungil yang menjelajahi wajahnya. Jongin berupaya membuka matanya. Namun dirasanya sangat sulit karena rasa lelah yang mendera hingga mengakibatkan pelupuk matanya memberat seolah akan terus terpejam rapat.

Kernyitan didahi Jongin bertambah saat merasakan sebuah lengan kecil yang berusaha menelungkupkan dirinya dalam sebuah pelukan. Tubuhnya yang polos tanpa sebenang helaipun yang membalut dapat merasakan kelembutan kulit ynag kini tengah merapatkan diri padanya seolah-olah mencari kehangatan. Jongin terkekeh mana kala dirinya mengingat sosok gadis mungil muridnya yang merangkap sebagai kekasihnya itu. Jongin merasa kehangatan menjalari sudut hatinya saat menyadari sifat manja Kyungsoo yang mulai meradang pagi ini.

Perlahan Jongin mulai membalas rengkuhan tubuh gadis mungilnya itu. Dapat jongin rasakan tubuh Kyungsoo yang menegang karena pergerakan tiba-tibanya. Ide nakal tiba-tiba merasuk dalam pikirannya. Tangannya yang kokoh dan besar menelusup kebalik selimut membelai lembut punggung Kyungsoo yang naked. Setelah mendengar lenguhan tertahan dari bibir Kyungsoo, tangan Jongin semakin berani menelusuri lekuk tubuh gadisnya itu.

Tangannya yang sedang membelai punggung Kyungsoo kini tengah menjelajah kebagian bawah tubuh kyungsoo. Tangannya bergerak-gerak membelai dengan gerakan yang sensual sehingga mampu membuat Kyungsoo mendesah geli. Kyungsoo semakin merapatkan tubuh bagian atasnya kedalam pelukan Jongin manakala dirasakannya geli yang membawa nikmat keseluruh tubuhnya itu terus bertambah.

Jongin mengeram tertahan mana kala dirasakannya payudara Kyungsoo yang montok, kenyal dan lembut bergesekan dengan dadanya yang bidang. Dapat jongin rasakan nipple Kyungsoo yang menegang saat bergesekan dengan dadanya. Entah sengaja atau tidak, gesekan antara kedua payudara Kyungsoo dengan dadanya terus berlangsung menghantarkan getaran-getaran nikmat yang tiada tara.

Tangan Jongin terus menjelajah lekuk tubuh Kyungsoo. Hingga pergerakan tangan nakal Jongin berhenti ketika menyentuh kedua bongkahan pantat Kyungsoo yang super-duper aduhai. Diremasnya pelan secara bergantian. Hal yang dilakukan oleh Jongin tersebut mampu menaikkan tingkat birahi Kyungsoo kedalam _mode on._ Tubuh Kyungsoo bergetar dibawah kenikmatan belaian tangan Jongin.

"Jonghhinhh nakalhh..!" lirih Kyungsoo sembari memukul gemas dada bidang sang kekasih. Jongin terkekeh sebentar sebelum kembali menggerakkan tangannya menuju bibir vagina Kyungsoo dibalik kedua bongkahan pantatnya yang montok. Saat hendak memasukkan jemari-jemarinya kedalam lubang favoritnya, pergerakan jemari tangan Jongin di hentika oleh Kyungsoo yang menggenggam tangannya. Sebelah alis Jongin terangkat naik karena heran.

"Janganhh Jonginieeh.. Kyungiee masih lelahh~" Rengeknya manja. Perlahan kelopak mata Jongin terbuka menampakkan iris mata Jongin yang kelam telah berkabut nafsu. Matanya yang tajam tepat memandang wajah kekasihnya yang amat sangat ia cintai. Matanya menyelusuri pemandangan wajah Kyungsoo yang menatapnya sayu. Wajah Kyungsoo di pagi hari tak mengurangi kadar kecantikkan nya. Meski rambutnya sedikit berantakkan, bejibun kissmark yang bertebaran di sekujur tubuhnya, terutama bagian leher dan dadanya mampu menambah kesan _sexy_ serta mampu menaikkan nafsu birahi Jongin. jongin mengeram tertahan saat ereksinya bertambah. Kini Juniornya mulai timbul berdiri tegak di balik selimut putih yang hanya menutupi separuh tubuhnya. Kyungsoo yang menyadari hal tersebut pun, mulai tersenyum nakal. Tangannya yang satu lagi bergerak menyusuri tubuh Jongin yang naked. Jemari lentiknya sengaja menyenggol ereksi Jongin. membuat Jongin semakin kalang kabut karena nafsu yang membeludak.

Jemari lentik Kyungsoo terus membelai ereksi Jongin. jemarinya hanya membelai sesekali mengocok junior Jongin yang tengah berdiri tegak, tanpa ada niatan menaikkan itensitas kocokannya. Wajah Jongin memerah menahan nafsu. Matanya menatap wajah Kyungsoo tajam seolah memerintahkan untuk segera meremasnya dan menghentikan keisengan Kyungsoo. Namun, entah karena polos, atau pura-pura tak tahu maksud Jongin, Kyungsoo hanya menatap Jongin dengan pandangan polosnya yang super-duper menggoda. Matanya berbinar layaknya anak kecil yang senang mendapatkan mainan.

Jongin mengerang saat dirasakannya jemari lembut Kyungsoo mulai meremas gemas juniornya. Sesekali jemari lentik Kyungsoo turun kebawah, meremas dan memainkan twinsball jongin. Kyungsoo tersenyum nakal melihat ekspresi keenakkan Jongin. Jongin yang melihat Kyungsoo tersenyum seperti itu, merasa sudah tak tahan lagi. Sesegera mungkin, tubuh Kyungsoo yang berada di sisinya direngkuh dan dibawanya ke atas tubuhnya. Di ciumnya ganas bibir merah merekah Kyungsoo yang masih bengkak karena aktifitas mereka semalaman.

Jongin melumat kasar bibir Kyungsoo. Lidahnya membelai bibir Kyungsoo yang sedang tertutup. Kyungsoo yang mengerti tanda dari Jongin, segera membuka mulutnya. Saat Kyungsoo membuka mulutnya, saat itu pula Jongin memasukkan lidahnya untuk saling membelit, bergulat, atau hanya sekedar menggelitik langit-langit mulut Kyungsoo. Tangan besar dan kokoh Jongin mulai meremas dada dan bokong Kyungsoo secara bersamaan. Sebelah tangannya meremas dan memilin nippel Kyungsoo. Di pilin dan di tariknya kasar nippel Kyungsoo yang sudah berdiri tegak. Kyungsoo mendesah tertahan karena lumatan-lumatan panas yang di berika Jongin.

Perlahan Jongin menarik tangan Kyungsoo yang masih bermain meremas gemas juniornya di bawah sana. Junior Jongin yang sudah berdiri tegak pun, bergesekkan dengan belahan pantat Kyungsoo yang sedang diremas oleh tangan Jongin. jongin melepas tautan lidahnya, menyisakan benang tipis saliva di sudut bibir masing-masing. Dapat dilihatnya mata Kyungsoo yang sayu, dan wajahnya yang memerah karena nafsu. Jongin mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya mengakibatkan juniornya yang tegak berdiri, bergesekkan dengan bibir luar vagina Kyungsoo.

"Ouhhh.. ahhh.." desah Kyungsoo saat dirasakkannya junior Jongin yang tegak dan keras terus menggesek vaginanya yang sudah basah tanpa ada niatan untuk memasukkannya.

"Nikmat sayang?" bisik Jongin di telinga Kyungsoo sembari menjilat dan menggigit gemas cuping Kyungsoo.

"Umhh.. ahh yesshh" desah Kyungsoo membuat Jongin semakin bersemangat dan bernafsu. "Uhh.. ahh.. ouwhh.. jonghhinh! Masukkanhh sayang! janganhh di gesekhh te..terush.."

"Apanya yang di masukkan sayang?" tanya Jongin dengan suara yang serak karena nafsu. Meski sudah mode _turn on,_ namun Jongin masih ingin menggoda kyungsoo.

"Junior Jonghhin.. masukhan.." rengek Kyungsoo manja. Jongin pun terkekeh karenanya. Namun Jongin tak mengindahkan permintaan Kyungsoo. Dirinya masih saja asik menggesekkan Junionya dengan bibir luar vagina Kyungsoo.

"Masukkan kemana sayang, humm?"

"Arghh Jonghinn nakal! Masukkan ke lubanggahh Kyungieeh.. lubang vagina favorit Jonginieehh.. ahh.. Kyungieeh tak tahan lagi Jongiehh"

"Masukanlah sayang. Masukkan sendiri oleh Kyungiee. Cari kenikmatan dan kepuasanmu sendiri sayang."

Sesegera mungkin, setelah mendengar perkataan Jongin barusan, Kyungsoo mengangkat pinggulnya sendiri. Ia duduk di atas paha Jongin. ia mengangkat pinggulnya dan menarik ereksi Jongin yang berdiri tegak. Di hadapkannya junior jongin tepat di lubang vaginanya. Perlahan, Kyungsoo mulai menurunkan pinggulnya. Junior Jongin mulai masuk secara perlahan seiring dengan pinggul Kyungsoo yang terus turun kebawah.

"Arghh.. ahhh uhh.." Kyungsoo mendesah lega. Kepalanya mendongkak kebelakang. Bibirnya terbuka menikmati kenikmatannya. Berada di posisi atas, membuatnya merasakan kenikmatan yang lebih, karena junior Jongin yang menusuk lebih dalam dan tepat ke titik terdalam vaginanya. Jongin mengeram perlahan, menikmati service Kyungsoo. Juniornya serasa sangat nikmat ketika di masukkan kedalam vagina sempit Kyungsoo.

"Bergeraklah sayang.." titah Jongin dengan sembari membantu Kyungsoo mengangkat dan menurunkan pinggulnya. Jongin mengatur tempo kecepatan tusukkan Kyungsoo.

"arhhgg.. ahh ahh jonghhin.."

"iyahh sayanghh?"

"Inih,, nikmathh.. Junior Jonginhh panjangh dan besar.."

"Kamu puas sayang?"

"Huum.. kyungiee puas,, ahh ahha huuh"

Percakapan _dirty_ sudah tak asing lagi bagi mereka berdua saat sedang berhubungan berbagi kenikmatan seperti ini. Kyungsoo terus saja menggerakkan pinggulnya naik turun, sesekali di bantu Jongin yang mengangkat pinggulnya. Selang berberapa lama pun, lubang vagina Kyungsoo berdenyut dan semakin merapat. Jongin mengeram saat dirasakannya vagina Kyungsoo semakin sempit meremas juniornya di dalam sana. Tak lama kemudian teriakan dan desahan puas Kyungsoo saat orgasme pertama terdengar.

"Argghhh akuhh kelluaarr sayanghh.." desah Kyungsoo. Kyunsoo pun limbung di atas tubuh Jongin. Jongin mengeram sekali lagi.

"Aku belum sayang..." ucap Jongin sembari membalikkan tubuh Kyungsoo yang berada di atasnya, kini menjadi berada di bawahnya. Di hujamkannya junior Jongin masuk kedalam vagina Kyungsoo. Cairan orgasme Kyungsoo memudahkan jalan masuk-keluarnya junior Jongin. junior Jongin yang semakin deras mengeluarkan precum membuat lubang senggama Kyungsoo dan persatuan tubuh kedua insan itu semakin basah dan berisik. Bunyi kecipak kerap kali terdengar tatkala tubuh keduanya saling bersentuhan dalam sebuah tusukkan Jongin yang memberikan getaran nikmat di sekujur tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Argghh.. ahh..uhhuuh" desah Kyungsoo saat merasakan hujaman Jongin semakin cepat dan kasar. Dapat dirasakannya junior Jongin semakin membesar dan berdenyut-denyut. Kyungsoo yang paham bahwa Jongin sebentar lagi akan memuncratkan spermanya, segera memperketat lubang vaginanya.

Jongin yang menyadari kelakuan nakal Kyungsoo yang memperketat lubangnya hanya dapat mendesah dan mengeram nikmat. Tak lama kemudian, dirinya merasakan luapan perasaan yang akan segera keluar. Segera di keluarkannya junior itu. Diarahkannya juniornya yang masih besar, merah, dan berdenyut kearah wajah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang paham maksud Jongin langsung menjilat Junior Jongin yang baru saja keluar dari lubang vaginanya. Kyungsoo meremas dan mempermainkan batang tegak Junior jongin dengan wajah yang sayu dan mulut yang menganga lebar. Jongin semakin terangsang melihat ekspresi kyungsoo pun akhirnya melepaskan luapan hasratnya yang menyembur kewajah dan mulut kyungsoo.

Tembakan-tembakan cinta Jongin sesegera mungkin di tangkapnya dan di telannya. Namun, tak semua tembakkan Jongin mengarah kearah mulutnya yang terbuka. Sesekali cipratan cinta jongin mengenai wajahnya, atau bahkan dadanya, hingga meluber kebagian bawah dadanya. Setelah merasakan junior Jongin tak lagi menembakkan cairan cintanya, segera Kyungsoo mengemut dan menghisap junior jongin. liahnya bergerak sensual membersihkan junior jongin dari sisa spermanya. Seolah-olah kyungsoo tak ingin barang sedikitpun cairan cinta Jongin tak dicicipinya. Kyungsoo mengamati wajah puas Jongin, lalu melepaskan kulumannya pada junior jongin. Tangan lentik Kyungsoo bergerak menyentuh cairan cinta jongin yang meluber di berberapa bagian tubuhnya. Diambilnya dan dijilatnya bersih. Setelah puas, dan dirasa tak lagi ada cairan cinta jongin yang tersisa di tubuhnya, Kyungsoo pun menghadap kearah jongin, dan tersenyum manis.

"Enak.. Kyungiee mau lagi. Boleh?" ucapnya manja lengkap dengan tatapan matanya yang memelas. Jongin tersenyum penuh arti.

"Yakin?" tanyanya menggoda. Setelah mendapat anggukan dari Kyungsoo, jongin pun tersenyum miring dan melirik kearah kamar mandi yang terletak di kamar itu. Lalu pandangannya tertuju pada beranda kamar di villa itu yang menampakkan pemandangan indah.

"Boleh, tapi mau sekalian mandi, apa nikmatin pemandangan pagi dulu?"

"humm.. nikmatin pamandangan dulu yuk! Kyungiee bosen mandi terus. Lagian nati juga bakalan kotor lagi gara-gara Jongin." jawab Kyungsoo dengan nada mana yang sesekali mempoutkan bibirnya. Jongin yang merasa gemas segera mencium dan melumat bibir manis Kyungsoo yang kini sudah menjadi candunya. Diangkatnya tubuh mungil Kyungsoo dan dibawanya menuju beranda kamar itu, untuk menikmati pemandangan sekaligus menikmati tubuh gadis pujaan hatinya itu.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Haihaihai.. :D aku kembali lagi dengan chapter baru. Kemarin niatnya mau nulis TBC ehh.. malah nulis END yah..? :D mian yo.. banyak banget typonya kemarin.**

 **Ini ff kembali hadir sesuai permintaan para readers. Terimakasih atas saran dan masukannya..** **semua sangat berarti untuk saya ^^**

 **Khusus buat kalian, chapter kali ini di perpanjang.** **tapigak tau hot gak tau enggak -_- gaktau bisa buat kalian puas atau enggak.. maaf kalo belum adaa feelingnya, dan masih banyak Typo :'(**

 **Terima kasih kepada yang sudah review, fav, dan foll-nya :D**

Thanks for :

 **Parkizuna, ruixi1, vionaaaH, yixingcom, Kaisoo32, LittleJasmine, Guest, chocohazelnut07, exofujo12, , darlinghoney, EveInSoo, kaiso, Skymoebius, DKSlovePCY, Sofia Magdalena, lovesoo, kaisoo lover, kyung1225, nikyunmin, kyungsooyghilang***

 ***maaf apabila ada kesalahan dalam penulisan, serta maaf apabila ada yang tiak tersebut T^T**

 **Terimaskih pemirsa.. *deepbow**


	5. Chapter 5

**TRUE LOVE?**

 **Cast : Kim Jongin (23), Do Kyungsoo (18)**

 **Pairing : KaiSoo (GS)**

 **Rate : M**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama**

 **WARNING! : Genderswitch For Uke, DLDR, Typo(s) yang bertebaran dimana-mana, OOC**

 ***Just Enjoy Reading*^^**

.

.

.

Chapter 5

Jongin terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya saat dirasa indra penciumannya mengendus wangi harum masakan yang mampu membuat air liurnya menetes, dan mampu membuat cacing-cacing di perutnya berteriak kesetanan. Dengan berat hati, Jongin mulai membangkitkan tubuhnya menjadi terduduk. Wajahnya masih menampakkan gusar kelelahan. Perlahan, kelopak mata itu terbuka, menampilkan sepasang bola mata yang hitam legam. Jongin berbalik menatap sekitar, ketika dirinya merasa sedikit aneh dengan suasana asing di ruangannya berada.

Seulas senyum terpampang di wajah –kasur- Jongin, manakala dirinya mengingat dimana ia berada kini, dan apa saja yang telah dilakukannya disini. Bayangan Kyungsoo sang gadis mungil yang merupakan murid kesayangannya melintas begitu saja di pikirannya. Hatinya menghangat bila mana ia mengingat kembali alasan mengapa dirinya berakhir dengan Kyungsoo di villa keluarganya ini.

Jongin berjalan perlahan ke arah kamar mandi. Matanya masih setengah tertejam ketika berniat akan mencuci muka sekaligus menyikat giginya agar merasa lebih segar. Wajahnya celingak-celingukkan ketika mendapati kamar mandi yang ia masuki itu dalam keadaan bersih. Seingatnya, ia belum membersihkan hasil kekacauan ia dan Kyungsoo kemarin pagi. Terpikir dalam benaknya, bahwa semua itu hanya mimpi.

Jongin bagai kesetanan segera berlalu dari kamar mandi menuju depan beranda kamarnya. Ia kembali terkejut ketika mendapati tempat itu bersih sekali. Seingatnya disini, ia dan Kyungsoo menyebabkan beberapa kekacauan atas kelakuan percintaan mereka yang panas tadi pagi. Wajah jongin melongo. Apa benar ini hanya mimpi. Lalu mengapa terasa begitu nyata, batinnya galau serasa ada ruang hampa dalam hatinya.

Kyungsoo baru saja menyelesaikan tugas memasaknya. Dirasanya tubuhnya sangatlah lelah. Ia baru saja membersihkan seluruh isi villa Jongin ini dari segala kekacuannya bersama Jongin. daerah bagian selatannya terasa sangat perih dan nyeri. Mungkin lecet batinnya. Wajah Kyungsoo menghangat bila mana ia teringat alasan mengapa daerah selatannya menjadi perih seperti ini. Jongin memang sangat-sangat bergairah. Dirinya bahkan tak di perbolehkan istirahat barang sebentarpun.

"Sebenarnya yang sedang dalam masa meningkatnya hormon itu siapa sih, aku atau Jongin? " cibir Kyungsoo sambil mengerucutkan bibir seksinya.

Kyungsoo tak menyadari sedari tadi Jongin tengah berdiri diam, bersandar pada gagang tangga mengamati segala tingkah kelakuan Kyungsoo yang sungguh kekanakan namun mampu membuatnya gemas sendiri.

Jongin berdehem lumayan keras, untuk menyadarkan Kyungsoo akan kehadirannya. Kyungsoo terlonjak kaget, langsung berbalik kearah belakang. Matanya yang bulat, semakin bulat ketika menemukan Jongin sedang berdiri santai sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Hei sayang.. sudah bangun? Kau lapar? Mau makan?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada manja. Dirinya berbalik kembali mengadap kearah meja makan, guna menyiapkan peralatan makan untuk mereka berdua. Namun, keheningan yang terjadi mampu membuat Kyungsoo merasa tak nyaman. Dirinya pun kembali berbalik menghadap Jongin. lelaki itu tetap pada posisinya sambil memandang tajam kearahnya. Tiba-tiba dapat Kyungsoo rasakan suasana diantara mereka berdua jadi mencekam. Dirinya menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri tanda bahwa dirinya tengah gugup. Jongin mengerang dalam hati saat melihat kelakuan polos Kyungsoo yang dirasanya sedang menggodanya. Bagaimana tidak, Kyungsoo hanya mengenakan kemeja kebesaran Milik Jongin, yang jongin yakini, Kyungsoo tak mengenakan dalaman apapun lagi selain kemeja kebesaran miliknya. Kemeja itu memang menutupi tubuh mungil Kyungsoo hingga sepertiga pahanya, namun karena kemeja yang berwarna putih transparan itulah, Jongin dapat melihat berbagai bentuk keindahan tubuh Kyungsoo yang dapat kembali meningkatkan gairahnya. Sekuat tenaga Jongin menekan hasratnya. Karena Jongin tahu, Kyungsoo takkan mampu bila harus terus-terusan melayani nafsu buasnya yang bagaikan hewan tak bermoral.

Jongin menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat menatap Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya kasar. Tatapan jongin seakan mengintimidasinya. Membuat seluruh syaraf dalam tubuhnya berhenti untuk bekerja. Kaki Kyungsoo lemas, serasa tak menapak di lantai. Kyungsoo menyerah. Hanya karena sebuah tatapan saja, dirinya mampu dibuat lemas tak berdaya.

"Selepas makan, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu."

Suara Jongin terdengar begitu datar dan dingin. Oh sial. Kyungsoo tak lagi mampu menahan ketakutannya. Tubuhnya serasa basah karena keringat dingin yang mengucur begitu deras. Mengapa Jongin kembali menjadi Jongin yang dingin? Apa perlakuan Jongin yang hangat selama 2 hari kebelakang itu hanya sebuah tipuan agar dirinya terhanyut dalam pelukan namja ini, dan dirinya akan mampu dengan mudahnya dijadikan sebagai budak nafsunya ? Kyungsoo bermonolog dalam pikirannya sendiri. Tanpa di rasa, hatinya berdenyut nyeri ketika pikiran itu merayap perlahan dan memenuhi kinerja pikirannya.

Jongin menautkan kedua alisnya ketika mengamati tingkah laku Kyungsoo yang langsung terdiam bagai patung. Walaupun wajah Kyungsoo yang manis itu sedang di tekuknya, Jongin mampu melihat bahwa wajah itu berubah pucat dan tersirat ketakutan. Jongin jadi bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, mengapa Kyungsoo langsung terdiam seperti itu. Apa ada bagian dari kata-katanya yang salah sehingga membuatnya seperti itu?

"Kau sakit Kyungsoo?" Tanya Jongin kembali karena tak mendapati Kyungsoo yang menjawaab atau hanya sekedar merespon perkataannya.

"Ti..tidak pak.." Jawab Kyungsoo lirih. Wajahnya yang ditekuk itu, kini ai angkat. Jongin tersentak mana kala mata bulat yan jernih itu kini tengah memerah dan mengeluarkan butiran-butiran air mata. Secara spontan, Jongin berjalan perlahan mendekat ke arah Kyungsoo. Di rengkuhnya tubuh mungil Kyungsoo dalam pelukannya.

"Kamu kenapa sayang..?" Tanya Jongin lembut. Tangannya mengelus-elus punggung sempit Kyungsoo berusaha menenangkan gadisnya itu. Dapat Jongin rasakan kaus santainya yang tengah ia pakai terasa basah karena air mata Kyungsoo. Jongin semakin mempererat pelukannya saat dirasa bahu sempit Kyungsoo bergetar hebat. Kyungsoo masih terus menangis hingga beberapa saat. Saat dirasanya Kyungsoo sudah muai tenang, Jongin mulai melepaskan pelukannya. Ditatapnya hangat wajah Kyungsoo yang memerah. Matanya merah dan bengkak. Linang air mata masih terlihat di pipinya yang chhuby. Jongin merasakan hatinya perih teriris saat melihat air mata Kyungsoo. Jongin juga tak mengerti mengapa ia merasakan hal seperti itu.

"Kyungiee kenapa?" tanya Jongin lembut, seraya menghapus linang air mata yang berada di pipi Kyungsoo dengan jemari tangannya.

"Tak apa. Hanya ingin menangis pak. Mari makan.. masakannya sudah dingin." Jawab Kyungsoo ragu. Kepalanya kembali ia tundukkan. Kyungsoo tak mampu mendongak, hanya sekedar untuk menatap mata tajam Jongin. Entah mengapa, Kyungsoo tak memiliki keberanian. Hatinya perih teriris saat kembali mengingat alasan dirinya menangis.

Jongin mengernyit bingung dengan jawaban Kyungsoo yang berkesan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Terlebih kernyitan di dahinya timbul karena mendengar penggilan Kyungsoo untuknya _'pak'_ ? apa ia tak salah dengar? Mengapa Kyungsoo memanggil dirinya dengan panggilan 'pak' lagi, sedangkan ketika tadi di awal, Kyungsoo memanggilnya dengan panggilan 'sayang' ada apa dengan Kyungsoo sebenarnya. Jongin menjadi bingung sendiri.

Jongin tersadar dari lamunanya saat dirasakannya tangannya yang sedang menggenggamm tangan Kyungsoo tertarik. Kyungsoo berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan juga genggaman hangat tangan Jongin. dirinya tak ingin terlena dengan segala perlakuan hangat Jongin. dirinya takut, apabila kehangatan dan getaran-gertaran yang meresahkan ini hanya ia sendiri lah yan merasakannya. Sedangkan Jongin, tidak. Perasaan dingin yang menusuk kembali di rasakan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo merasakan hatinya perih seketika ketika memikirkan segala praduga tentang perasaan Jongin padanya. Ingin sekali Kyungsoo mempercayai perkataan Jongin kemarin pagi yang mengatakan bahwa Jongin juga menyukai dirinya. Namun saat mengingat lanjutan dari ucapa jongin yang mengatakan bahwa Jongin tak pernah merasakan nikmatnya terbakar gairah seperti ketika bersama dengan dirinya, cukup meyakinkan hati Kyungsoo bahwa dirinya hanyalah dijadikan sebagai wadah pemuas nafsu Jongin.

Tangan Kyungsoo terkepal erat. Berusaha melenyapkan semua amarahnya. Hatinya sungguhlah tak tenang. Memang siapa dirinya, sehingga mampu membuat seorang Jongin yang merupakan guru matematika ter-killer di sekolahnya, sekaligus guru privatenya, jatuh cinta kepada dirinya, seorang siswa yang bau kencur. Kyungsoo mendadak lemas dan oleng. Tubuhnya limbung. Untung saja Jongin dengan sigap menghadang dan menahan tubuh Kyungsoo agar tak jatuh kelantai. Direngkuhnya tubuh Kyungsookemudian dibawanya menuju ruang tengah.

Jongin mendudukkan dirinya dan Kyungsoo di sebuah sofa di ruang tengah. Mata Jongin memerhatiakan segala tingkah laku Kyungsoo. Segala gerak-gerik Kyungsoo yang gusar tak luput dari perhatiannya. Perlahan Jongin menghela nafas.

"Kyungiee…" sapanya halus. Tangannya membelai lembut rambut Kyungsoo

"Ne..?" tanya Kyungsoo, tanpa merubah posisi kepallanya yang menunduk menatap sendal rumahan yang sedang dipakainya

"Kyungiee kenapa? Kenapa menangis..?" Kali ini Jongin tak mendengar suara Kyungsoo yang menjawab. Jongin hanya mendapat respon berupa gelengan kepala.

"Kyungiee sayang pada Jonginiee bukan,,?" kali ini Jongin mencoba memancing Kyungsoo dengan merayunya, agar dapat mengungkapkan apa yang ditakutinya, hingga membuatnya menangis. Namun selang beberapa lama Kyungsoo masih teetap tak bersuara. Kali ini pun Kyungsoo tak lagi memberikan respon berupa gerakan mmengangguk ataupun menggelengkan kepalanya. Yang terdengar oleh Jongin adalah sebuah dengusan kecil dari Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo-ya~.. kau tau kan, kalau Jonginiee sangat menyayangi Kyungsoo..?" Jongin mencoba kembali berbicara. Namun tetap tak ada respon apapun dari Kyungsoo. Jongin merasa seperti sedang berbicara dengan sebuah patung bila seperti ini.

' _Ya. Aku tahu dengan baik. Jonginiee menyayangiku hanya sebatas adik bukan..'_ jawab Kyungsoo dalam hatinya. Kyungsoo meremas tangannya berusaha membuat pertahanan agar tak kembali mengucurkan airmatanya.

"Kyungsoo-ya~ aku ingin kau jujur padaku sayang.." kali ini Jongin tak lagi mengharap kan respon dari Kyungsoo. Dirinya hanya ingin agar Kyungsoo mendengarkan apa yang sebenarnya ingin ia katakan.

' _jangan panggil aku sayang Jonginiee, kau membuat hatiku semakin perih'_

"Aku menyayangimu. Aku mencintaimu.. entah sejak kapan"

'Bohong! Kau bohong Jonginiee..'

"Entah sejak kapan perasaan ini tumbuh, dan terus berkembang hanya untukmu.."

' _Ya, akupun sama Jonginiee. Dan bodohnya aku malah membiarkan perasaan ini terus tumbuh hanya untukmu'_

"Namun aku tak berani mengungkapkannya. Aku takut kau menjauh. Hanya karena aku gurumu."

' _Aku yang takut mengungkapkannya padamu. Aku takut kau menjauh hanya karena aku adalah muridmu yang masih bau kencur'_

"Aku tahu kau menyukai lelaki muda yang tampan dengan segala pesonanya.."

' _kau yang menyukai wanita dewasa dengan segala kesexyan-nya'_

"Aku tahu kau memiliki teman lelaki.."

' _Aku tahu kau memiliki teman wanita..'_

"Teman sebangkumu itu kerapkali membuatku jengah…"

' _Guru centil itu yang selalu menggodamu, dan kau yang selalu tergoda membuatku marah..'_

"Aku sengaja memancing amarahmu dengan berdekatan dengan seorang wanita, guna melihat reaksimu. Aku berharap kau memiliki rasa yang sama sepertiku.."

"Apa?!" teriak Kyungsoo tak percaya. Teriakan Kyungsoo mampu membuat tubuh Jongin tersentak kaget. Wajahnya melongo. Kyungsoo mengerjap kearahnya. Jongin tersenyum lembut. Seraya embelai wajah Kyungsoo

"Ya sayang.. aku menggodamu dengan memanasi-manasimu.. aku kira kau tak memiliki perasaan padaku, karena kau tetap bersifat acuh tak acuh akan hal itu.." Jelasa jongin lembut. Kyungsoo hanya terdiam menatap tepat kearah bola mata Jongin, mencoba mencari kebenaran disana.

Kyungsoo menggeleng ketika tak menemukan sedikitpun keraguan di mata Jongin. entah keberanian dari mana Kyungsoo dapat melihat dan menatap lekat kedua mata Jongin. Jongin tersenyum.

"Aku mencintaimu.."

"Tapi bagaimana mungkin bisa..?" Tanya kyungsoo linglung

"Mengapa tak bisa? Kita sering meluangkan waktu bersama-sama bukan..?"

"Tapi.. bagaimana Jongin tahu kalau itu Cinta..?"

"Kau meragukan ku..?" Kyungsoo menggeleng mendengar pertanyaan Jongin. "kau ingintahu kenapa?" kali ini Kyungsoo mengangguk antusias, membuat Jongin terkekeh.

"Karena kau dengan teman sebangkumu itu."

"Sehun..?"

"Ya.. dia! Namja albino yang menyebalkan!" Kyungsoo terkikik geli mendengar gerutuan Jongin yang begitu manja. Jongin yang mendengar kikikkan Kyungsoo pun tersenyum lega. Akhirnya Kyungsoo dapat kembali ceria.

"Mengapa?" tanya Kyungsoo tiba-tiba.

"Ah.. karena kalian begitu dekat, mampu membuatku merasakan amarah yang berkecamuk. Ingin sekali aku meninju wajahnya. Mengacak-acak wajahnya yang sok tampan itu.. dan menendangnya, hingga terbang ke luar angkasa.."

"'Hahaha.. Sehuniee memang tampan Jonginiee.." Kyungsoo tertawa semakin lebar. Sedangkan Jongin mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Mengapa Kyungsoo malah membela lelaki menyebalkan itu, dibanding dirinya.

"Sebenarnya apa hubunganmu denganya?" tanya jongin kesal. Kyungsoo terdiam tak menjawab. Matanya melebar mendengar pertanyaan tiba-tiba Jongin. wajahnya kembali menunduk. Dengan sebuah gumaman yang nyaris bisikan, Kyungsoo menjawab pertanyaan Jongin.

Jongin yang berada begitu dekat dengan Kyungsoo, mampu mendengar dengan jelas jawaban yang begitu mengejutkan. Mata Jongin melebar. Tangannya terkepal. Wajahnya memerah. Dan Kyungsoo semakin menundukkan wajahnya.

.

.

.

TBC

Yeayy.. update lagi :D adakah yang menanti? Niatnya sih mau di beresin beberapa chapter lagi. Soalnya lagi masa sibuk-sibuknya, takut nanti malah gak bisa update dan yup, lupa deh sama ide-idenya..

Kalau ada masalah dengan kesamaan dengan cerita lain, mohon maaf tapi saya mengerjakannya sendiri. Cerita lain hanya menjadi inspirasi saya untuk mengembangkan ide-ide saya. Mohon maaf kalau ada yang tak suka *deepbow


	6. Chapter 6

**TRUE LOVE?**

 **Cast :**

 **Kim Jongin (23),**

 **Do Kyungsoo (18),**

 **Oh Sehun (18),**

 **Jung Soojung (22),**

 **Pairing : KaiSoo (GS), slight! HunSoo**

 **Rate : M**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama**

 **WARNING! : Genderswitch For Uke!, DLDR, Typo(s) yang bertebaran dimana-mana, OOC**

 ***Just Enjoy Reading***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 6**

Sinar matahari semakin naik. Teriknya begitu terasa. Hari sudah semakin siang. Dan jam dinding pun sudah menunjukkan pukul 1 siang. Nampak didalam sebuah ruangan dalam hotel bintang lima, tiga orang sedang duduk berbincang-bincang. Di raut wajah mereka nampak sekali kekhawatiran sekaligus ketegangan. Seorang lelaki paruh baya yang umurnya hampir setengah abad itu mulai membuka suaranya di antara keheningan panjang yang mencekam.

"Sebaiknya kalian kembali ke kamar masing-masing guna mempersiapkan diri untuk acara selanjutnya. Kita lanjutkan pembicaraan masalah ini nanti saja." Ucap lelaki paruh baya itu dengan tenang dan tegas. Di raut wajahnya, nampak guratan-guratan lelah yang bersatu dengan garis-garis ketuaan yang menghiasai wajahnya. Seraya berdiri, pria itu memandang tubuh dua orang lagi yang masih terduduk diam bagaikan patung.

"Kalian takkan pergi?" tanyanya sekali lagi berusaha menyadarkan kedua insan itu yang tengah larut dalam dunia lamunan mereka masing-masing.

"Oo..oh.. baiklah pak. Saya juga akan undur diri." Ucap seorang wanita cantik yang merupakan satu-satunya wanita dalam perkumpulan mendadak itu. Wajahnya juga menampakkan guratan lelah sekaligus khawatir. Lingkaran hitam di bawah kedua matanya semakin terlihat jelas, nampak sekali bahwa ia berusaha menahan kantuknya yang menyerang sedari kemarin.

"Aku takkan beranjak sedikitpun, sebelum mendapatkan kabar."

"Oh ya, sudah jika begitu tuan Oh! Silahkan kau menanti kabar seorang diri." Balas pria paruh baya itu. Nampak sekali dirinya sudah jengah menghadapi kekeras kepalanya Oh Sehun. Sedangkan Wanita cantik itu hanya dapat menghela nafas pasrah.

"Mengapa Bapak kepala malah sesantai ini, sedangkan seorang siswinya dikabarkan hilang tanpa jejak?! Ini sudah 2 hari pak! 2 hari!" tanya Oh Sehun dengan nada suara yang mulai meninggi. Hell! Dirinya memang merasakan lelah juga. Sama seperti yang lainnya. Namun dirinya tak sanggup beristirahat apabila belum mendapatkan kabar dari sosok kekasihnya yang tengah menghilang.

"Dan yah.. saya juga merasa Khawatir tuan Oh! Namun apa daya, kita hanya bisa terdiam menanti kabar lanjutannya. Lagi pula yang menghilang bukan hanya nona Do. Guru Kim juga menghilang. Dan saya yakin, beliau sedang bersama nona Do saat ini." Tutur pria paruh baya itu sabar. Dirinya berusaha mengungkapkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang bakal terjadi. Meski dalam hatinya, ia terus berdoa semoga saja kemungkinannya benar.

Sehun semakin mendengus dan marah saat mendengar nama guru yang sangat di bencinya itu terucap santai dari bibir pak tua kepala sekolah. justru karena kemungkinan besar Kyungsoo sedang bersama pak guru Kim yang bajingan -menurut Sehun-, hal itulah yang menyebabkan hatinya menjadi tak tenang. Dan sialnya lagi, Kyungsoo tak membawa _smartphone-_ nya, karena tertinggal, dan ada padanya. Perasaan Khawatir terus saja menghujam dan menghantui saat dirinya tersadar bahwa kekasih mungilnya itu sudah tak ada dari sisinya, dan mengilang entah kemana kini. Sehun menggeram kesal. Ia membuang nafasnya kasar.

Seorang wanita yang sedari tadi duduk memperhatikan perdebatan dua orang lelaki itu, hanya bisa terdiam pasrah. Meski dirinya tak mengunggkapkan perasaannya secara gamblang, namun sungguh dalam hatinya, ia juga menghawatirkan sosok kekasihnya. Ia terus saja menanti kabar dari tunangannya. Siapalagi jika bukan Kim Jongin. Sang tunangannya itu memang sungguh pandai untuk membuat dirinya khawatir. Selain karena ketampanannya yang mampu menggaet wanita manapun, juga karena sikapnya yang dingin, dan tenang sehingga tak mampu di tebak secara mudah. Wanita itu menghela nafas lelah dan pasrah. Sungguh ia tak ada lagi ide untuk sekedar mencari kabar tunangannya itu.

Sehun nampak masih berdiam diri di tempatnya, dan belum memiliki niat untuk beranjak sedikit pun. Wajah tampan Oh Sehun belum pernah seberantakkan ini sebelumnya. Meski rambut berantakkan, matanya yang memerah, hingga lingkar hitam di bawah matanya yang nampak jelas, namun tetap saja tak mengurangi kadar ketampanan seorang Oh Sehun. Dirinya masih terkesan tampan meski dalam keadaan seperti apapun.

Suara dering _smartphone_ membuyarkan lamunan ketiga manusia yang berada disana. Dengan tergesa-gesa Sehun mengeluarkan _smartphone_ yang berderingdari dalam saku seragam sekolahnya yang belum juga ia ganti sedari kemarin. Dahi sehun mengkerut bingung, saat mendapati nomor asing yang tak dikenal sedang meneleponnya. Sehun kembali di buat bingung karena telepon yang sedang berdering itu bukanlah miliknya, melainkan milik kekasih mungilnya. Meski sedikit ragu, namun Sehun mencoba mengangkat panggilan itu, karena Sehun bermonolog bahwa Kyungsoonya lah yang tengah menghubunginya saat ini.

"Yeoboseo?" Ucap Sehun ragu

"Yeoboseo? Eoh.. Hunnah?" jawab seseorang disebrang telepon. Sehun merasa, suara ini sungguh lah tak lagi asing. Kyungsoo! pikirnya.

"Eoh.. Kyungsoo? Ya! Chagiyaa~ Eodisseo?" tanya Sehun semangat sekaligus manja.

Mendengar nama Kyungsoo di sebut-sebut Sehun, sontak dua orang yang masih betah dalam lamunanya itu langsung melihat kearah Sehun. Pandangan mereka berdua sama. Seolah menanyakan 'bagaimana?' dan Sehun hanya terdiam tak memperdulikan tatapan yang mengarah untuknya. Dirinya hanya terfokus pada setiap perkataan Kyungsoo.

Sehun langsung beranjak dari tempatnya saat dirasakannya dirinya sedang butuh privasi. Sehun dengan semangat dan dengan sabar mendengar segala penuturan Kyungsoo. Sesekali sehun membalas dengan menanyakan kabar dan keadaan gadisnya itu. Sehun menghela nafas lega saat gadisnya itu berkata bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja. Sehun pun langsung menanyakan dimana keberadaan Kyungsoo. Setelah hening beberapa saat, Kyungsoo mulai menjawab dimana dirinya berada.

"Kau bersamanya selama dua hari ini?!" suara sehun meninggi. Dirinya sungguh tak senang akan keberadaan Jongin bersama kekasih mungil tercintanya itu. Sehun sudah tak bisa lagi menahan amarahnya. Tangannya terkepal erat. Rahangnya mengeras. Giginya bergemelatuk menahan amarah yang suap membludak.

"Ne.. Huniee jangan marah sayang.."

"Neo Eodiga? Aku akan kesana?"

"Aku di villa keluarga Jonginiee!"

"Jangan memanggilnya seperti itu! Aku tak suka Chagi! Kirimkan alamatnya segera."

"Ne.. Huniee"

Sehun segera mematikan panggilan teleponnya saat di rasakan amarahnya siap membludak. Dirinya tak ingin membentak-bentak kekasihnya itu nanti maka dari itu sehun segera mematikan sambungannya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya seorang wanita cantik yang sedari tadi duduk terdiam.

"Kau! Seharusnya kau menjaga tunangan liarmu itu! Bukannya malah berselingkuh dengan lelaki lain!" Ucap sehun sinis. Amarahnya tidak dapat lagi ia tahan. Sungguh dirinya kesal saat ini.

"Apa maksud mu Oh sehun!" teriak wanita itu tak mau kalah. Rupanya emosinya sudah mulai mudah untuk terpancing.

"Diamlah kalian berdua! Jangan membuatku semakin naik pitam!" Ucap pria tengah baya itu menengahi. Meski amarah masih memuncak, namun sehun lebih memilih diam dari pada nanti berurusan dengan bogem mentah dan surat _hukuman_ dari kepala sekolahnya itu. Setelah di rasa suasana berangsur-angsur tenang, Kepala sekolah itu kembali membuka suaranya

"Jelaskan kepadaku, dimana nona Do saat ini, tuan Oh?"

"Dia masih berada di Jeju. Dan dalam keadaan baik."

"Tidak adakah kabar dari tuan Kim?"

"…" Sehun terdiam tak menjawab.

"Apa mereka sedang bersama?"

Kali ini sehun kembali tak menjawab. Namun kepalanya mengangguk kaku mengiyakan. Pria paruh baya itu pun tersenyum dan bernafas lega. Dirinya kemudian berdiri, dan mulai beranjak

"Kau akan menjemputnya? Kalau begitu cepatlah. Sebelum hari mulai gelap." Ucap Pria paruh baya itu sebelum menghilang di balik pintu.

"Aku di villa keluarga Jonginiee!"

" _Jangan memanggilnya seperti itu! Aku tak suka Chagi! Kirimkan alamatnya segera."_

"Ne.. Huniee" Kyungsoo menjawab lemah saat mendengar bentakkan kekasihnya itu. Kyungsoo cukup tau, pasti kekasihnya sedang marah berat. Terlebih panggilan telepon itu di putuskan sepihak oleh Sehun. Kyungsoo meringis pelan membayangkan Sehun yang marah padanya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Soo?" Suara lelaki yang begitu khas dan dingin menggema dari sudut ruangan dapur yang hampa. Tubuh Kyungsoo menegang. Dirinya lupa akan kehadiran Jongin yang bisa saja mendengar dan mengetahui perbuatannya barusan. Dengan perlahan, Kyungsoo membalikkan tubuhnya, mencoba menghadap kearah Jongin.

Jongin sedari tadi sebenarnya sudah mendengar segala percakapan Kyungsoo dengan Namja albino keturunan raja iblis neraka –menurut Jongin- itu. Namun, Jongin tetap berdiam diri dan hanya mengamati apa saja yang tengah di lakukan oleh calon kekasih mungilnya itu. Jongin tersenyum jahat. Pikirannya berkelana pada apa yang harusnya ia lakukan, untuk bermain-main dengan bocah ingusan yang mengaku memiliki Kyungsoonya. Jongin ingin merebut Kyungsoonya dari siapapun itu dan menjaganya hanya untuk dirinya sendiri. Jongin pun berpikir cara apa yang dapat dengan mudah menyulut emosi namja albino itu.

"Emmhh.. Ii..itu.." Kyungsoo menjawab gugup. Jongin makin tersenyum melihat kelakuan gadisnya itu. Sungguh menggemaskan. Bila nanti terjadi sesuatu pada Kyungsoo, tolong jangan salahkan dirinya. Salahkan saja Kyungsoo yang berekspresi seperti menggodanya.

"Apa, sayang? meminta bala bantuan kah?" Tanya Jongin sembari melangkahkan kakinya semakin mendekat kearah Kyungsoo berdiri terdiam.

"Ti..tidak!" Kyungsoo mulai berani memandang mata kelam Jongin yang sedari tadi melihat kearahnya.

"Lalu..?" Jongin mengangkat tangannya mengelus puncuk kepala Kyungsoo. Dirinya berada tepat di hadapan Kyungsoo saat ini. Di lihat dari dekat, pesona Kyungsoo makin bertambah. Begitu manis dan lugu, namun sangat bergairah dan panas saat di ranjang. Mengingat setiap adegan ranjang yang sudah dilaluinya, Jongin mengeram tertahan.

' _sial! Hanya dengan mengingat adegan erotisnya di kasur, aku sudah sangat ingin menjamahnya lagi. Aaarggghh Kyungsoo.. takkan pernah ku lepaskan kamu!'_

Kyungsoo hanya menatap polos kearah Jongin yang menatapnya dengan penuh gairah. Perlahan Jongin mulai mendekatkan wajahnya. Kyungsoo hanya terdiam. Dirinya bingung harus bagaimana. Pasalnya, tubuhnya tak bisa bergerak. Pesona Jongin begitu besar pengaruhnya terhadap tubuhnya sendiri. Hingga sadar tak sadar, Kyungsoo mulai memejamkan kedua bola matanya yang bening.

Jongin membuka matanya dan menatap wajah Kyungsoo yang begitu manis. Kedua bola mata kesukaannya sedang terpejam menikmati setiap sentuhan bibirnya yang sedang saling berpangutan. Jongin tersenyum dalam hati.

"Eeuungghh.." Kyungsoo mengerang tertahan karena aktifitas cumbuannya bersama Jongin. Jongin yang mendengarnya pun semakin semangat mengerjai dan menjamah segala inci tubuh Kyungsoo.

Jongin membopong tubuh Kyungsoo untuk duduk di atas meja makan. Di baringkannya tubuh Kyungsoo. Jongin mulai membuka kancing kemeja yang di pakai oleh Kyungsoo. Tangannya dengan ahli mulai bermain, melucuti pakaian Kyungsoo dan pakaiannya sendiri.

"Satu hal yang patut kau ketahui Soo.. kau milikku! Hanya milikku!"

Sehun mengeram tertahan. Pikirannya sedang berkecamuk dan semuanya tertuju hanya kepada seorang gadis mungil yang telah lama mengisi hatinya – Do Kyungsoo-. Sehun semakin mempercepat laju kendaraannya. Matanya nyalang penuh dengan kabut marah. Di sampingnya, seorang wanita duduk dengan resahnya. Dirinya berniat untuk ikut menumpang pada Sehun, hanya untuk bertemu dengan tunangannya yang sudah dua hari kebelakang ini menghilang.

"Kau seharusnya berhati-hati"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau seharusnya menjaga tunangamu itu oh nona Jung Soojung!" Ucap sehun lirih. Wanita yang duduk resah di sampingnya itu –Soojung- hanya dapat terdiam. Dirinya semakin resah takkala merasakan kecepatan berkendara Sehun semakin bertambah. Ingin sekali dirinya berteriak dan memaki muridnya ini yang tak tahu diri. Namun, Soojung sadar akan posisinya sekarang ini. Dirinya takut nanti akan di turunkan oleh Sehun di tengah jalan sepi seperti ini. Bagaimana nasibnya nanti bila itu benar terjadi? Soojung terus saja bermonolog ria tentang ketidak beruntungannya minggu ini.

"Tenanglah Sehun!"

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenag bila kekasihku sedang bersama Tunanganmu yang mesum itu?"

"Jangan salahkan Jongin, Sehun!"

"Oh, lalu aku harus menyalahkan siapa? Menyalahkan dirimu yang bersikap bagai pelacur, dengan menggoda lelaki lain di belakang Kekasihmu, hum?"

"Sialan!"

"Huh.. dasar wanita murahan! Aku heran, apa yang tak bisa di berikan oleh kekasih bajinganmu itu kepadamu?"

"Tutup mulutmu Sehun!"

"Jika saja kau mampu menjaga lelaki bajingan itu, mungkin kekasihku takkan sampai menjadi mainanya bodoh!" Sehun semakin marah saat mengingat kemungkinan perlakuan bejad Jongin pada Kyungsoo.

Sehun mengerti arti pandangan Jongin kepada kekasihnya itu selama ini. Meski hanya terdiam, sebenarnya Sehun selalu memperhatikan segala perlakuan Jongin yang menggoda Kyungsoo. Dan dengan memanfaatkan kepolosan Kyungsoo, Jongin semakin gencar melaksanakan aksinya dalam mempermainkan perasaan kekasihnya itu. Sebenarnya Sehun sudah pernah memperingatkan Kyungsoo, namun kekasihnya itu tetap tak mau mendengarkan. Kyungsoo malah beranggapan bahwa dirinya terlalu _overprotektive._ Memang apa salahnya menjadi _Oveprotektive_ demi menjaga apa yang telah kamu miliki dari manggsa lain?

Kekesalan Sehun semakin bertambah saat Kyungsoo mengatakan bahwa Jongin akan menjadi guru Private-nya selama beberapa waktu, dan yang terparah adalah kemungkinan Jongin akan menjadi guru Private Kyungsoo sampai Kyungsoo lulus sekolah. Sungguh Sehun tak ikhlas bila Jongin akan bertambah dekat dengan kekasihnya itu. Sehun menghawatirkan nasib kekasihnya saat bersama guru mesum yang sangat ia benci. Meski polos, namun Kyungsoo paham dan mengerti tentang hubungan intim. Karena yah, Sehun lah yang mengajari Kyungsoo, meracuni otak polos Kyungsoo dan selalu memberikan topik soal hal _itu_ kepadanya. Meski begitu, hubungan mereka tak lebih dari hanya sekedar ciuman, cumbuan, dan remasan. Sehun masih belum berani untuk melakukan hal tidak senonoh berupa _seks_ dengan Kyungsoo. Karena Sehun masih menghormati keinginan Kyungsoo yang akan melakukan hal _itu_ nanti, bila dirinya sudah siap. Dan Sehun akan memuaskan nafsunya kepada wanita-wanita lain di luar sana yang dengan senang hati dan pasrah menyerahkan dirinya untuk dijamah oleh Sehun.

Bukan berarti Kyungsoo tak mengetahui perihal Sehun yang merupakan seorang lelaki yang gemar bermain wanita hanya untuk di jadikan pemuas nafsunya. Justru Kyungsoo kerap kali menemukan kekasihnya itu dalam satu ranjang berdua dengan seorang wanita yang bahkan tak ia kenali sedang beradegan panas tanpa sehelai benang pun yang menutupi tubuh mereka. Meski pada awalnya, Kyungsoo merasa kecewa dan sedih, namun Kyungsoo mencoba mengerti posisi sehun. Sehun pun kerap menjelaskan maksudnya berbuat demikian. Bahkan, tak jarang Sehun meminta ijin hingga meminta usul Kyungsoo untuk memilihkan wanita yang mana yang pantas untuk ia jadikan pemuas nafsunya.

Hingga sebukan yang lalu, Kyungsoo mengatakan bahwa dirinya telah siap. Sehun pun bingung dengan maksud Kyungsoo sebelumnya, namun saat dirinya mengerti arah omongan Kyungsoo, Sehun tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tersenyum bahagia. Kyungsoo mengajukan satu syarat sebelum melakukan hubungan badan bersamanya. Kyungsoo meminta, agar Sehun lebih menahan diri, karena ini mungkin yang pertama dan terakhir kalinya sehun bisa menjamah dan merasakan tubuhnya. Kyungsoo tak ingin kembali di jamah oleh Sehun, sebelum pernikahan mereka di adakan. Sehun otomatis menolak dan meminta keringanan. Hingga keputusan finalnya, sehun tak boleh melakukan hubungan seks dengan Kyungsoo lagi, sebelum resmi menjadi sepasang tunangan. Dan Kyungsoo meminta Sehun untuk tak lagi mempermainkan wanita lain di luar sana hanya untuk di jadikan pemuas nafsunya. Meski sulit, namun Sehun berusaha untuk mewujudkan permintaan sang kekasih tercintanya. Dengan sabar Sehun menahan nafsunya yang membludak saat bercumbu dengan Kyungsoo. Hingga orangg tua mereka berdua menyatakan akan rencananya, mempersatukan keluarga itu dalam hubungan pertunangan 1 bulan lagi. Hal itu sontak membuat Sehun kegirangan bukan main. akhirnya hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo akan terikat pada hubungan pertunangan. Dan akhirnya, hal itulah yang membuat Sehun semakin over kepada Kyungsoo.

Mobil mewah Sehun berhenti di sebuah bangunan rumah keluarga yang lumayan megah dan mewah. Memang bukan hal yang mencengangkan bila guru mesumnya itu memiliki fasilitas villa mewah seperti ini. Karena yah, Sehun hafal betul dengan silsilah dan latar belakang orang-orang yang berada di sekolah SM Senior High School. Baik yang di ajar maupun yang mengajar, pastilah memiliki latar belakang keluarga yang mapan dan terpandang.

"Kau belum pernah kemari?" tanya sehun kepada Soojung saat telah turun dari mobilnya

"Belum pernah." Jawab Soojung singkat.

Sehun hanya mendengus saat mendengar jawaban dari gurunya itu. Mengapa Kyungsoo yang di ajak? Mengapa bukan tunangannya sendiri? Monolog Sehun dalam pikirannya.

Sesampainya mereka berdua di depan pintu, mereka lekas menekan bel. Namun setelah beberapa saat, tak ada tanda sedikit pun kehadiran orang rumah yang akan membukakan pintu untuk mereka. Karena kesal, Soojung terus saja memencet bel berulang-ulang. Sedangkan Sehun dengan sekuat tenaga terus mengetuk bahkan menggedor dengan brutal pintu villa tersebut.

Selang beberapa lama, akhirnya pintu utama tersebut terbuka, menampakkan sesosok gadis mungil yang manis dalam keadaan yang mampu membuat Oh Sehun mengeram marah. Sedangkan Soojung menatap gadis itu dengan pandangan sinisnya.

Kyungsoo merasakan dekapan hangat yang mendera tubuhnya secara tiba-tiba saat membuka kan pintu semakin lebar untuk Sehun dan juga untuk guru centilnya yang sangat Kyungsoo benci. Kyungsoo menghirup dalam-dalam wangi maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh kekasihnya itu. Wangi yang mampu membuat Kyungsoo merasakan ketenangan dan kehangatan. Kyungsoo membalas pelukan Sehun dengan tak kalah erat. Kyungsoo sungguh sangat merindukan kekasihnya ini. Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo merasakan perasaan bersalah yang teramat besar menggelitik hatinya, membuat ia merasa tak nyaman hingga menggeluarkan butiran air mata.

"Maafkan aku.." Lirih Kyungsoo ditengah pelukannya bersama Sehun.

Sehun tak kunjung menjawab perkataan Kyungsoo. Meski kecewa, namun Sehun berusaha bersikap biasa. Di rengkuhnya tubuh mungil Kyungsoo semakin dalam kedalam pelukannya. Dapat Sehun rasakan basah di bajunya yang menyentuh kulit bagian dadanya karena perbedaan tinggi badan mereka yang mencolok. Bahu Kyungsoo bergetar. Sehun hanya mampu menghela nafas. Sebelum melepaskan pelukannya.

"Apa yang tengah ia lakukan padamu?" Sehun bertanya sembari menelisik keadaan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo nampak sangat berantakkan namun juga menggoda. Tubuh mungil Kyungsoo hanya terbalut kemeja kebesaran dengan beberapa kancing atas yang terbuka dan menampakkan belahan bukit kembar kesukaan Sehun. Sehun yakin, itu milik guru mesumnya dan kelakuan guru mesumnya, pakaian yang di gunakan Kyungsoo mampu memperlihatkan kulit mulusnya yang indah, bersih dan mampu meningkatkan gairah para lelaki. Rambut Kyungsoo yang acak-acakan, bibir kissable favorit sehun yang merah merekah dan bengkak, tanda ruam yang timbul di bagian leher dan tulang selangkanya, mampu membuat Sehun mengerti apa yang telah terjadi. Kyungsoo menundukkan wajahnya. Sungguh Kyungsoo merasa malu bila harus bertemu dengan Sehun saat ini. Dirinya sungguh merasa bersalah karena telah menghianati kekasihnya itu.

"Dia telah melakukannya bukan?" Tanya Sehun kembali. Melihat Kyungsoo dalam keadaan seperti ini mampu membuatnya marah sekaligus _turn on_. Kyungsoo sungguh sangat menggoda dan sayang bila harus di lewatkan.

Dengan perlahan, Sehun mulai mengangkat dagu kekasihnya itu. Di ciumnya bibir kissable favoritnya itu dengan lembut dan mesra. Sehun melepas ciumannya, dan mulai menempelkan dahi keduanya. Perbedaan tinggi badan mereka yang mencolok, mampu membuat Sehun menunduk untuk menatap wajah manis Kyungsoo dari dekat. Hal ini memang menjadi kesukaannya sedari dahulu.

"Kau menyukainya?" Tanya Sehun kembali saat dirasa Kyungsoo masih tak kunjung membuka suaranya "Bolehkah aku menghapus kannya?" mendengar perkataan Sehun, sontak Kyungsoo membuka matanya yang terpejam. Mata bulatnya menatap Sehun yang begitu dekat dengannya. Tatapan sehun begitu hangat. Mata kelam Sehun memancarkan ketenangan, kelembutan, dan kehangatan. Meski Kyungsoo tahu pasti bahwa kekasihnya ini begitu kecewa padanya.

"Aku kotor Sehuniee.." Kyungsoo menggeleng cepat. Wajahnya kembali ia tundukkan.

"Tidak! Kau milikku..!" sehun segera memeluk Kyungsoo yang berusaha menjauhinya. Tubuh Kyungsoo terhempas dalam pelukan hangat Sehun. Sehun membelai wajah kekasihnya lembut. Matanya menatap wajah Kyungsoo yang tengah terpejam. Sehun mulai mencium lembut dan melumat bibir Kyungsoo yang bengkak, Sehun berusaha menghapus jejak Jongn dari bibir dan ingatan Kyungsoo. Tangan Sehun menuntun tangan Kyungsoo untuk mengalung di lehernya. Sehun memeluk erat pinggang Kyungsoo dengan sebelah tangannya, dan sebelah tangannya lagi ia selipkan di bawah bongkahan pantat montok Kyungsoo. Lalu di angkatnya tubuh Kyungsoo dan di bawanya menuju sofa terdekat yang berada di sana.

Kyungsoo melenguh saat di rasanya Sehun mulai melumat dan memperdalam ciumanya. Sehun mulai menidurkan Kyungsoo di sofa dan mulai menindihnya dengan tubuhnya yang tegap. Mata Sehun menatap Kyungsoo tajam. Matanya menyalang tertutup oleh kabut amarah dan kilat nafsu. Kyungsoo menggeleng, berusaha melepaskkan ciumannya. Sehun menggeram dan berhenti. Tangannya menopang berat tubuhnya sendiri agar tak langsung menindih tubuh Kyungsoo. Sehun tersenyum sedih. Sebelah tangannya ia gunakan untyk membelai dan menghapuskkan derai air mata Kyungsoo yang berlinang di pipinya.

"Kau menyukainya?" Tanya Sehun lirih berupa bisikkan. Nada bicaranya memelan. Sungguh pelan sehingga Kyungsoo harus menajamkan pendengarannya.

"A..Aku.."

.

.

.

TBC

Huftt.. akhirnya bisa update juga. Maaf kalo masih kurang puas akan chapter ini. Minggu kemarin, saya ngalamin kecelakaan yang yah, lumayan berefek pada tubuh saya. Sehingga saya harus istirahat full selama sebulan. Namun, saya berusaha menulis ff ini kembali. Maaf apabila masih banyak sekali kekurangannya. Maklum, saya sedang dalam masa pemulihan. Mungkin karena banyak terbentur, kepala saya jadi pusing dan menghilanglah sebagian ide-idenya. -_- T^T :'( namun saya sedang berusaha untuk kembali meningkatkan semangat dan ide-ide saya, Dan membuat chapter yang lebih baik nantinya. Terimakasih kepada seluruh Rieview serta Foll dan favo-nya. Reviewnya sangat berarti. Meski tak sempat saya balas.. maafkan saya *bow

Adakah yang menanti ff ini? :D haha..

Meski kurang rame,, namun mohon untuk di simak dengan baik, karena ini akan menjadi asal-usul dan penjelasan dari chapter sebelum dan next chapter nantinya.. :D

Dan mungkin, ff ini gak akan aku update dulu selama beberapa waktu. Karena faktor keadaan saya yang kurang menungkinkan, dan kesibukan yang menghadang. Namun, nantilah kalo sempet ada waktu, sama review dari kaliannya pada bagus dan minta lanjut, janji bakal di percepat dari jadwal deh.. hehe :D

Terimakasih telah meluangkan waktunya untuk Membaca ff absurd ini.. salam hormat *Deepbow ^^


	7. Chapter 7

**TRUE LOVE?**

 **Cast :**

 **Kim Jongin (23),**

 **Do Kyungsoo (18),**

 **Oh Sehun (18),**

 **Jung Soojung (22),**

 **Pairing : Kaisoo (GS), Slight! HunSoo**

 **Rate : M**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama**

 **WARNING!: Genderswitch for Uke, DLDR, Typo(s) yang bertebaran dimana-mana, OOC.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***Just Enjoy Reading***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Kyungsoo melenguh saat dirasanya Sehun mulai melumat dan memperdalam ciumannya. Dengan perlahan, Sehun mulai menidurkan Kyungsoo di sofa dan mulai menindihnya dengan tubuhnya yang tegap. Mata Sehun menatap mata Kyungsoo tajam. Matanya menyalang terturup oleh nafsu. Kyungsoo menggeleng, berusaha melepaskan ciumannya. Sehun mengeram dan berhenti. tangannya menopang berat tubuhnya sendiri agar tak langsung menindih tubuh Kyungsoo. Sehun tersenyum tangannya ia gunakan untuk membelai dan menghapuskan derai air mata Kyungsoo yang berlinang di pipinya._

" _Kau menyukainya?" Tanya Sehun lirih berupa bisikan. Nada bicaranya memelan. Sungguh sangat pelan seingga Kyungsoo harus manajamkan pendengarannya._

" _A..Aku.."_

 **Chapter 7**

Jongin duduk terdiam di meja makan. Matanya menatap kosong kearah depan. Dirinya lemas. Sungguh lemas. Selain karena aktifitas bercumbunya dengan Kyungsoo, juga karena perkataan gadis mungil itu yang seakan-akan merobek seluruh jiwanya, menjatuhkan jantungnya hingga kedasar terdalam dengan sangat cepat. Menusuk relung hatinya yang terdalam, membuatnya terdiam tak dapat berkata-kata.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Jongin merasa begitu bodoh! Entahlah, namun hingga kini otaknya seakan mogok untuk bekerja. Bahkan, bunyi bel dan ketukan kasar di depan pintu rumahnya, serta derap langkah Kyungsoo yang menjauh masih belum bisa mengembalikan kesadarannya. Kemanakah otak pintarnya selama ini?

Jongin tau dengan sangat, Kyungsoo membutuhkannya. Kyungsoo menginginkannya, Kyungsoo mencintainya. Namun, akankah semua berjalan dengan sempurna sesuai dengan kehendaknya?

Jongin tahu, sangat tahu bahwa Kyungsoo bisa pergi kapan saja dari sisinya. Kyungsoo akan pergi di ambil oleh namja albino keturunan iblis itu, bila saja dirinya tak berusaha untuk mempertahankannya. Dirinya sangat ingin mengambil Kyungsoo, menyembunyikannya hanya untuk dirinya sendiri, memilikinya dan memuaskannya.

Jongin ingin bergerak, namun entah mengapa tubuhnya masih terasa kaku dan sulit untuk di gerakkan. Otaknya masih mengulang dan terus mengulang perkataan Kyungsoo. Dirinya berusaha mencari titik arti dari perkataan itu.

Jongin mengerang dan menghela nafas sejenak. Biarlah! Biarkan mereka bertemu untuk sejenak melepaskan rindu dan kasihnya. Dirinya masih ingin melihat bagaimana usaha si bocah ingusan itu untuk mempertahankan cintanya. Dirinya ingin membiarkannya dan melihat sejauh mana, karena toh pada akhirnya, dirinyalah yang akan menang.

"Chagiyaaaa~" sebuah suara merdu mengalun lembut ketelinga Jongin, menyadarkannya akan semua lamunannya. Jongin sangat hafal betul siapa pemilik suara itu. dirinya bergerak memalingkan wajahnya menuju asal suara. Dan matanya melebar kaget, ketika retinanya menatap jelas bayangan sosok wanita yang sungguh sangat ia hindari itu.

"Kau!"

"Iya Chagiyaa~ ini aku.." Sosok wanita itu yang tak lain adalah Soojung mulai melangkah mendekati Jongin. Jongin terdiam di tempatnya masih dengan posisi yang sama. Nampak sekali gurat amarah dan ke bencian membingkai wajah maskulinnya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa..?"

"Bisa masuk maksudmu?" Soojung masih berjalan mendekat dengan sanggat angkuh. Hingga sampailah dia, tepat di hadapan Jongin yang sedang terduduk. Soojung menatap lekat wajah maskulin Jongin yang tampan, dan semakin tampan. Ingin sekali dirinya memeluk kekasihnya ini, membawa kepada kenyamanan dan kehangatan tubuhnya. Namun ingatan akan sosok wanita ingusan dengan keadaannya yang penuh bekas-bekas habis bercinta membuat rasa amarah memuncak, hingga menghapuskan bayangan-bayangan tentang seks yang akan ia lakukan dengan kekasihnya ini.

Tertengar suara tamparan keras yang menggema di ruangan makan villa kim tersebut. Wajah Jongin berpaling kesamping. Terdapat rona merah di pipinya. Tangan lentik Soojung tengah menggantung di udara.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Jongin mengeram tertahan dengan suara yang begitu dingin ia berucap. Membuat tubuh Soojung meremang seketika. Keringat dingin di tubuh Soojung keluar. Entah mengapa, aura Jongin saat ini sungguh kuat dan mencekam. Membuatnya gemetaran. Namun ia harus bertahan demi harga diri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan anak ingusan itu?" Tanyanya penuh amarah tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Jongin sebelumnya.

"Kyungsoo." Jawab Jongin ambigu

"Ne?"

"Namanya Kyungsoo. Ia punya nama. Asal kau tau itu!" Jongin mulai memalingkan wajahnya menatap dingin pada Soojung yang tengah berdiri mematung. Perkataan Jongin dan tatapannya mampu membuat seorang Jung Soojung terdiam kaku di tempatnya. "Lagi pula apa pedulimu, atas apa yang telah aku lakukan padanya?"

"Aku tunanganmu Jongin!" Soojung mulai berteriak histeris. Sedangkan Jongin malah tersenyum miring setelah mendengar jawaban Soojung

"Ahhh.. benarkah?"

"Apa maksudmu Jongin?!"

"Kau! Apa yang ada di pikiranmu, ketika sepasang manusia berada dalam ruang yang tertutup, hanya berdua. Suasana yang mendukung, sungguh begitu romantis. Belum lagi nafsu yang berkobar meminta untuk segera di padamkan. "

"katakan itu tak benar Jongin!" Soojung semakin meradang karena emosi

"Untuk apa aku berkata yang bukan-bukan, bila itulah yang terjadi? Kau pun pasti telah melihatnya bukan? Hasil-hasil karyaku di tubuhnya? Bagaimana? Bukankah indah dan menggairahkan?" Jongin malah semakin tertarik untuk terus menggoda tunangannya itu, ahh lebih tepatnya calon mantan tunangannya itu.

"Cukup! Hentikan bajingan!" Soojung berteriak murka seraya mencoba kembali untuk menampar Jongin. Namun, dengan sigap Jongin menahan tangannya. Jongin menarik Soojung mendekat kearahnya. Cengkraman tangannya di tangan Soojung semakin kuat dan keras, membuat Soojung mengerang sakit

"Bajingan?" Jongin tertawa meremahkan. Matanya menatap Soojung yang kini tengah berada di kungkungannya. Dapat Jongin rasakan tubuh wanita itu bergetar ketakutan

"Bajingan kau bilang!" Jongin berteriak murka tepat di hadapan Soojung. Mata wanita itu tertutup rapat. "Siapakah yang bajingan? Kau atau aku?" mendengar perkataan Jongin sepeti itu, sontak membuat Soojung membuka matanya. Matanya menatap lekat wajah Jongin. Sooung mencoba membaca arti raut wajah Jongin saat ini. Matanya bersitatap pada mata hitam kelam Jongin. Terdapat amarah juga kesakitan di pandangan itu. Soojung menggeleng pelan. Hatinya terenyuh. Entah mengapa secercah harapan menghinggap di hatinya. _'Jongin sakit hati karenanya, mencari pelampiasannya. Dan Jongin masih dengan sangat mencintainya'_ itulah pikirannya.

"Chagiyaa~" Soojung mencoba bersuara. Lembut dan tenang.

"Jangan salahkan aku bila aku mencintainya. Jangan salahkan aku bila kau menyakitimu."

"Apa maksudmu Chagiyaa~?" Soojung masihh bingung akan jawaban Jongin yang sungguh sulit untuk ia pahami

"Kau yang mengajarkanku akan rasa sakit! Kau yang memulainya bodoh!" Jongin kembali berteriak murka. Sorot pandangan matanya kembai tajam. Membuat Soojung sesegera mungkin beringsut mundur. Namun usahanya itu gagal karena pergelangan tangannya yang masih di genggam erat Jongin.

"Mari kita akhiri saja semua ini _Bitch_ !" Ucap Jongin sembari menghempaskan tubuh Soojung menjauh dari dirinya, yang membuat Soojung jatuh bersimpuh karena kehilangan keseimbangannya.

~OooOooO~

Sehun masih berada di atas tubuh Kyungsoo yang terbaring lemah. Matanya menatap lembut kearah Kyungsoo yang tengah membuang wajahnya. Sehun menatap nanar akan ruam biru kemerahan yang tersebar di seluruh permukaan kulit tubuh wanitanya itu. kesal? Tentu saja! Sehun sangat kesal akan tindakan guru mesumnya itu yang telah mengotori kekasih mungilnya ini.

Jemari sehun perlahan mulai menyentuh kulit leher Kyungsoo yang terdapat bekas-bekas percintaan terkutuk itu. perasaan sakit mengerayap di hatinya, menancapkan tajamnya luka yang perih menyiksa.

"Sehuniee?" Suara lembut Kyungsoo membuyarkan lamunan Sehun. Sehun menatap wajah manis kekasihnya yang tengah resah di bawah kungkungan tubuhnya.

"Ne, Chagiya..?" Sehun berusaha tersenyum lembut di hadapan kekasih mungilnya itu. meski kecewa dan entahlah, sulit bagi sehun untuk mengungkapkan apa yang ada di hatinya itu kini, namun Sehun masih tetap berusaha seolah dirinya baik-baik saja.

"Mian, ne..?" Kyungsoo memandang langsung mata Sehun yang nampak kosong. Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya dari kyungsoo.

"Lupakanlah Chagiya.." Sehun berusaha bangkit dari aktifitasnya –mari menindih tubuh Kyungsoo- dan terduduk lemas. Matanya menatap asal kearah manapun, agar tak menatap wajah memelas Kyungsoo. Tak menatap mata Kyungsoo yang penuh dengan rasa bersalahnya.

"Kyungiee tahu, Sehuniee pasti hiks.. sangat kecewa pada Kyungiee bukan? Kyungiee.. hiks.. kyungiee.. kotor.. hiks.." Kyungsoo mencoba bangkit dengan mata yang mulai sekuat tenaga ia menahan tangisannya, namun perasaan bersalah ini terus menganggunya, membuatnya tak lagi kuasa menahan tangis.

Sehun bergerak memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo erat, membisikkan kata-kata penenang dan mengelus punggung kecil Kyungsoo dengan penuh kelembutan. Memang benar dirinya kecewa. Namun apa daya, jika di pikir kembali, kkekecewaan ini dan rasasakit ini tidaklah seberapa di bandingkan dengan kekecewaan dan rasa sakit yang Kyungsoo alami saat mengetahui, melihat, bahkan memilihkan wanita yang akan ia tiduri.

Meski enggan, namun Sehun berusaha mengerti dan bertindak sebagaimana seharusnya ia bersikap dewasa. Bila memang ia tak ingin kehilangan Kyungsoonya. Maka ke egoisannya harus ia buang jauh-jauh.

"Kyungiee,, dengar! Aku mencintaimu. Aku minta maaf tak bisa menjagamu. Aku memaklumi rasa bersalahmu. Namun aku mohon, jangan terus meminta maaf seolah kau lah yang salah disini. Aku justru yang harus meminta maaf padamu.."

"Sehunnieee.."

"Tidak Soo.. jangan di potong! Dengarkan baik-baik.. memang benar aku kecewa. Memang benar aku terluka. Namun aku sadar, sayang. aku sadar,seberapa kejamnya aku yang telah meluaimu slama ini. Pasti berat untuk mu menjadi kekasihku. Aku yang dengan segala keegoisannku telah membuatmu terluka benar?"

"Apa maksudmu Hunniee?"

"Jujurlah padaku Soo, aku tahu kau pasti kecewa dan sakit karena ku. Karena aku yang malah bermain di belakangmu. Meniduri wanita lain, bahkan di depanmu sendiri. Dan kau pasti terluka ketika aku memintamu untuk memilihkan gadis yang pantas untuk ku tiduri bukan?"

Tak ada awaban apapun yang keluar dari bibir mungil Kyungsoo yang tengah bergetar. Hanya ada isak tangis yang semakin keras. Terdengar sungguh memilukan. Membuat Sehun menitikkan air matanya. Tubuh mungil Kyungsoo yang berada di pelukan Sehun bergetar hebat.

"Aku memaklumi mu sayang. aku memaafkanmu. Dan maukah kau memaafkanku atas apa yang telah ku lakukan padamu Soo?"

"Aku .. hiks.. aku sudah memaafkanmu sedari dulu sehunnie.. jangan meminta maaf. Jangan maafkan aku. Aku kotor sayang. aku tak pantas untukmu. Bagaimana bila di dalam diriku ada benihnya? Maukah kau menerimanya? Tidak bukan?" Kyungsoo melepas pelukan hangat Sehun yang menenangkan. Menjawab dengan segala kesungguhan hatinya. Membuat liquid bening itu terus menganak di pipinya.

"A..Aku.." sehun tergagap. Entahlah, dirinya tak memikirkan konsekuensinya hingga kesana. Otaknya berhenti berfikir. Membuatnya terdiam mematung tanpa sepatah jawabanpun yang terucap. Membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum miris

"Kita terhubung oleh benang merah. Terikat dengan begitu kuat, hingga sulit untuk di lepaskan. Namun, bukan hanya kau dan aku yang terikat dan terjerat. Masih banyak orang lain yang juga ikut andil dalam terikatnya benang merah ini. Terlalu banyak, hingga tergelung, tersangkut, hingga menjadilah gulungan benang merah yang semberawut. Tanpa sadar, jarak benang merah kita semakin merenggang dan melemah hingga banyak sekali lika-liku yang sulit untuk di luruskan kembali."

"Soo.."

"Tidak Hunniee.. jika kita berusaha meluruskannya, maka akan ada banyak sekali benang merah yang terurai dan terputus. Itu tak adil sayang.."

"Jangan seperti ini padaku Soo.. jangan seperti ini."

"Namun, bila salah satu dari kita berusaha untuk melepasnya, merelakannya, mungkin yang satu lagi akan selamat, bahkan akan menemukan siapa pengikat benang merahnya kemudian."

"Tidak soo! Ku mohon jangan! Satu bulan lagi kita bahkan akan melangsungkan pertunangan sayang." suara Sehun terdengar begitu lirih, lemah dan sungguh menyedihkan. Tiada henti-hentinya Sehun memohon kepada Kyungsoo agar tak melepasknnya.

"Itu takkan terjadi bocah!" suara baritone seseorang membuat kedua insan itu terkejut dan memalingkan pandangannya pada pemilik suara.

Kyungsoo terlonjak kaget saat menemukan seorang Kim Jongin sedang berjalan dengan angkuhnya menuju arah mereka. Sedangkan sehun hanya mengeram dan berdecih tak suka.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sehun bertanya degan ketus. Sungguh ingin sekali rasanya Sehun menghajar habis-habisan Jongin yang dengan angkuhnya masih dapat menampakkan wajahnya setelah apa yang telah ia perbuat pada kekasihnya ini.

"Aku mendengar semua perbincangan kalian. Maaf bila aku lancang." Jongin mencoba membuka suaranya. Membuat Sehun kembali mengeram kesal

"Kau memang lancang hitam! Kau bahkan dengan lancangnya berbuat hal tak senonoh kepada kekasihku." Sehun hendak bangun dari duduknya dan melayangkan beberapa bogem andalannya kepada Jongin si guru mesumnya itu, bila saja Kyungsoo tak menghalanginya dengan mengenggam erat tangannya dan mengatakan beberapa kalimat penenang sekalius kecupan lembut di pipinya.

Jongin yang melihat Kyungsoo mengecup pipi Sehun, mulai merasakan amarah mengusai pikirannya. Namun, dengan sekuat tenaga, dirinya menahan amarah yang siap membucah ini.

"Mari kita lanjut. Aku mendengar kemungkinan Kyungsoo hamil. Dan yah, aku oun berpikiran seperti itu, karena yah kita melakukannya dua hari penuh tanpa sebuah pil pengaman atau alat kontrasepsi lainnya yang akan mencegah kehamilan terjadi." Jongin tersenyum menang saat melihat ekspresi wajah Sehun yang kaku dan mengeram menahan amarahnya. Apalagi ssaat dirinya melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang merah padam dan sedang menunduk. Oh, rasanya Jongin ingin berteriak dan menciumi Kyungsoo, menelanjangin dan menggagahinya saat itu juga.

"Bajingan mesum!" Teriak Sehun, yang mau tak mau membawa Jongin kembali pada dunianya, keluar dari fatamorgana sebuah aktifitas panas ia dan Kyungsoo.

"Ohaha. Sadarkah tuan Oh! Itu memang kenyataannya. Dan aku berencana akan melamarnya sesegera mungkin saat aku dan ia, ah bahkan saat kita semua telah kembali ke seoul." Jongin berucap santai menjelaskan semua rencananya. Matanya menatap penuh harap kearah Kyungsoo. Berusaha mencari tahu bagaimanakah reaksinya.

"Kau gila! Dasar bajingan! Kau ingin melamar calon tunanganku, saat kau bahkan telah memiliki tunangan sendiri"

Perkataan Sehun membuat Kyungsoo kembali dari kesenangannya akan rencana lamaran Jongin. perkataan Sehun barusan, secara tak langsung menghempaskan harapannya kedalam jurang terdalam di hidupnya. Membuatnya merasa pusing seketika.

"Kau berniat menduakan ku? Chagiyaa~?" Sebuah suar baru terdengar ikut bergabungg dalam obrolan meraka. Tanpa harus memalingakn wajahnya, Kyungsoo sudah tahu siapa pemilik suara menyebalkan itu. siapa lgi jika bukan Jung Soojung, guru fisikanya yang sangat genit?

"Menduakanmu? Ohh tentu tidak. Karena, yah perlu kau tahu. Dan tuan Oh tolong dengarkan ini baik-baik. Aku sudah tak menganggap ia sebagai tunanganku lagi. Aku telah membicarakan ini dengan para orangtua kami. aku telah memutuskan hubungan pertunanganku dengannya. Dan kini aku bebas. Dan aku akan melamarmu segera Kyungsoo.."

Bagaikan di terpa angin sejuk yang membawa serta bebannya menghilang, Kyungsoo dapat merasakan kembali bagaimana perasaan senang itu menghinggap perasaannya, membawakan getaran-getaran nikmat di sekujur tubuhnya. Seulas senyum manis terpampang di wajahnya

"Apa! Mengapa Chagi? Mengapa tak kau rundingkan terlebih dahulu denganku?"

"Apa perlu ku ucapkan alasannya nyonya Jung? Apa kau pernah merundingakn terlebih dahulu padaku untuk berselingkuh? Atau menyelingkuhiku?" Jongin menjawab dengan nada yang sangat dingin. Membuat Soojung tak dapat berkata apa apa lagi. Sedangkan Sehun hanya dapat terdiam mematung.

"Semua ini bergantung pada jawabanmu Kyungsoo.." Suara Jongin mengalun dingin di telinganya, menghantarkan rasa ngilu di hatinya.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Yeay.. akhirnya bisa update. Maaf bila pada chapter ini maasih belum ada adegan NC ny. Itu dikarenakan aku merasa, kurang nyaman bila menambahkan adegan NC disaat yang seperti ini. Itu seperti menggambarkan bahwa Kyungsoo wanita murahan. Maka dari itu, aku berusaha untuk menyelesaikan terlebih dahulu masalah mereka, sebelum kembali bergelut dalam adegan NC nya semoga dapat memaklumi yahh ^^

Ngomong-ngomong ada yang nunggu ini ff kah? Adakkah yang menunggu chapter ini? Haha, mungkin udah pada lupa yah .. maafkan saya, karena telah menelantarkan FF ini lumayan lama.. maklum masih sibuk :'(

Semoga ini chapter mampu membuat para readers puaslah.. ^^ niatnya bakalan update faster nantinya. Tapi tergantung sama keadaannya juga sama riview kalian semua ^^

Semoga responnya bagus, jadi aku punya semnagat buat mikir sama updatenya nanti. Di mohon saling menghargai yaa~

See you in next Chapter~ paii paii..

*deepbow


	8. Chapter 8

**TRUE LOVE?**

 **Cast :**

 **Kim Jongin (23),**

 **Do Kyungsoo (18),**

 **Oh Sehun (18),**

 **Jung Soojung (22),**

 **Pairing : Kaisoo (GS), Slight! HunSoo**

 **Rate : M**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama**

 **WARNING!: Genderswitch for Uke, DLDR, Typo(s) yang bertebaran dimana-mana, OOC.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***Just Enjoy Reading***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 8**

" _Apa! Mengapa Chagi? Mengapa tak kau rundingkan terlebih dahulu denganku?"_

" _Apa perlu ku ucapkan alasannya nyonya Jung? Apa kau pernah merundingakan terlebih dahulu padaku untuk berselingkuh? Atau menyelingkuhiku?" Jongin menjawab dengan nada yang sangat dingin. Membuat Soojung tak dapat berkata apa apa lagi. Sedangkan Sehun hanya dapat terdiam mematung._

" _Semua ini bergantung pada jawabanmu Kyungsoo.." Suara Jongin mengalun dingin di telinganya, menghantarkan rasa ngilu di hatinya._

.

.

.

Chapter 8

*Kyungsoo POV

Kepalaku terasa amat sangat sakit. Seperti ada sebongkah palu yang setia memukul kepalaku dalam setiap detiknya. Aku mengerang kembali. Oh tidak! Ini sungguh lah buruk. Sialan! Mengapa aku mengalami hari-hari yang sungguh sangat menyiksa seperti ini?

Berawal dari lamaran yang Jongin ucapkan secara tiba-tiba membuatku sungguh terbuai. Sungguh! Siapa yang takkan tersentuh hatinya ketika orang yang kau cinta dan sayangi menyatakan cintanya dan melamar mu, untuk menjadi pasangan hidupnya? Seperti itu pula lah yang aku rasakan. Jangan salah paham! Aku hanyalah seorang siswi pelajar SMA yang masih labil. Jujur, ketika aku memulai hubungan ku dengan guru ku, Kim Jongin, dan memulai menghianati kekasihku Oh Sehun, aku tak pernah berfikir atau mengharapkan suatu hal yang muluk-muluk, seperti pengakuan cinta Kim Jongin.

Itu semua ku lakukan, karena tak ingin menyakiti hati kekasih ku yang selama ini menjalin kasih dengan ku. Lagian, apabila aku mendapatkan pengakuan secara umum di sekolah, terang saja aku akan menjadi bulan-bulanan buah bibir yang tak pernah mau bertanggung jawab.

Apa menurutmu pantas seorang murid berpacaran dengan gurunya sendiri? Apalagi gaya berpacaran ku berada pada tingkat yang lebih dari pada biasanya. Itu sungguh membuatku takut! Namun, apabila kau melihatnya berada di depan kelas, sedang menerangkan angka-angka rumit di depan papan tulis, kau akan merasakan perasaan yang sungguh membuatmu berdebar. Dia, bukanlah hanya seorang lelaki biasa. Dia sungguh amat sangat perkasa. Apalagi wajahnya yang seolah di pahat sempurna oleh para dewa di atas sana. Ketika suaranya mengalun menjelaskan beberapa rumus matematika, aku berkhayal, lebih tepatnya mengingat kembali suara dalam nya yang sungguh serak dan menggoda ketika sedang bergaul bersamaku di atas kasur untuk berjam-jam yang sungguh terasa sangat nikmat.

Oh! Dan sepertinya bukan hanya aku saja yang kerap kali melamunkan hal-hal gila semacam itu. Hampir semua gadis yang berada di kelasku akan melamunkan hal gila semacam itu. Namun aku adalah salah seorang atau lebih tepatnya, aku adalah satu-satunya gadis yang sangat beruntung. Karena khayalanku itu bukan hanya khayalan yang takkan pernah terwujud. Bahkan semua khayalan gila yang sedang di lamunkan orang-orang itu, adalah sebagian kecil memorial tentang malam-malam atau bahkan sekeping kisah cinta panasku bersamanya, sang guru matematika yang terlampau menggairahkan.

Huhh.. aku kembali menghela nafasku. Berat. Yup teramat berat kini perasaan ku. Selain merasa senang akan lamarannya, aku pun merasa amat sangat bersalah. Karena Kim Jongin gila itu melamar ku tepat di hadapan kekasihku, yang sungguh demi kapan pun akan ku jaga perasaannya.

Tanpa terasa air mata mengalir di pipiku. Aku menyesal sunguuh! Bukan hanya menyesal akan kesalahanku yang bermain api di belakang kekasihku, namun aku pun menyesal karena telah memiliki kekasih sebelum bertemu dengan Jongin.

Apa yang salah denganku? Mengapa takdir seolah-olah mempermainkanku, dan dunia seakan menertawakanku akan masalah yang sedangku hadapi ini?

Aku teringat akan perlakuan Sehun kepadaku. Dia adalah segalanya bagiku. Dialah poros kehidupanku selama ini. Dapat di pastikan dimana ada Sehun, di situlah aku berada.

Kami hidup dan di besarkan di satu tempat yang sama, terus tumbuh bersama dengan segala perasaan gila yang membucah. Apa lagi yang dapat ku katakan, ketika dia menyatakan bahwa ia mencintaiku, namun juga menyakitiku di waktu yang sama?

Apa yang salah dari dirinya? Kelakuannya, kebiasaannya, tak lagi mampu tuk ku larang. Aku mencintainya memang, namun bukan seperti ini caranya. Apalagi ketika dirinya dengan santainya menyuruhku untuk memilihkan seorang wanita dari asal-usul yang tak jelas untuk di jadikan pemuas nafsunya meski hanya semalam. Pelacur-pelacur yang sungguh membuatku gila. Setiap kali aku mengatakan pikiranku ataupun menanyakan alasanya mengapa harus setiap malam bermain cinta dengan sembarang wanita, ia hanya akan menjawab dengan geraman mengerikan ataupun berkata sinis _"karena aku takkan pernah dapat bisa melakukannya denganmu Soo, aku takkan mampu untuk menyakitimu sayang. Tapi aku pun takkan pernah bisa menahan hasratku ku mohon jangan larang aku lagi. Inipun demi kebaikanmu sayang.."_

Apa yang akan kau rasakan bila sang kekasih tak lagi menghargai bahkan mendengarkan mu? Aku memang tak pantas untuk cemburu pada wanita-wanita jalan yang beruntung di luar sana. Meski jawaban Sehun setengahnya mampu menenangkan hatiku, namun separuh hatiku kembalihancur tak berbekas ketika melihat ia bercinta dengan sepupuku sendiri.

Aku berfikir, dan terus berfikir, tentang apa arti cinta sebenarnya di benak Sehun? Mengapa ia sungguh dengan mudahnya melakukan hubungan cinta dengan siapa saja. Apa tak pantas aku untuknya? Mengapa ia menjamah, menciumi tubuh wanita lain, sedangkan aku tidak? Tak pantas kah aku untuk cemburu dikala wanita jalang bahkan sepupuku sendiri mencium dan bercerita padaku tentang seberapa nikmatnya Sehun, dan seberapa romantisnya dia. Bahkan tak jarang mereka kerap kali menuntutku untuk putus dengan Sehun, _"atau paling tidak, kau bagilah pacarmu itu dengan ku, Soo.. sungguh pacarmu itu nikmat tiada tara. Apa sih yangia lihat darimu? "_ tak pantaskah aku menangis untuk hal itu?

Hingga sampailah aku pada batas harapku. Aku muak pada diriku sendiri. Aku tahu, dan aku paham bahwa Sehun menjagaku. Yup, dia berhasil menjagaku, sebagaimana aku ini hanyalah seonggok boneka yang tak memiliki perasan. Jika dia merasa berhasil telah menjagaku, maka yang ia dapat hanyalah sebuah raga tanpa prasa. Karena semakin lama hari berlalu, semakin mati pula hatiku.

Aku menawarkannya hati dan tubuhku, namun ia kerap kali menolak. Hingga sampailah aku pada batas kebekuan hatiku. Aku menangis dihadapannya. Mencoba menjelaskan perasaanku. Namun, ia hanya tertawa angkuh. Menertawakan air mata tulusku. _"Oh Sayang.. kau menangis hanya karena kau ingin ku sentuh? Kau menangis hanya karena kau ingin bermain dengan ku? Oh Soo.. kau sungguh kekanakkan. Baiklah sayang! Kemarilah.. namun jangan salahkan aku akan apa yang akan terjadi nantinya. Karena Aku sungguh amat sangat tergoda akan ajakanmu itu manis.."_ bisa kau fikirkan betapa hancurnya aku? Ketulusanku, hanya di anggapnya mainan. Dan terjadilah semua itu. Tak pernah terasa manis. Hambar. Dan aku, hanya bagikan sebuah boneka.

Aku pulang dengan segala rasa gundahku. Aku menangis di pelukan Eomma. Aku menceritakan segalanya. Aku berharap Eomma takkan marah. Aku tahu aku salah. Namun, aku sudah taka da lagi tenaga ataupun emosi. Karena semuanya telah mati pada saat itu.

Pada hari berikutnya, aku berada pada sebuah jamuan makan bersama keluarga Oh! Entah apa yang telah Eomma katakan pada Appa, sehingga Appa menyarankan sebuah pertunangan di akhir bulan desember, sekitar 3 bulan lagi. Aku menatap wajah sehun, ia terlihat enggan. Namun tak kuasa untuk menolak ketika Appa menyarankan syarat untuk takkan pernah ada hubungan skriship yang berlebihan sebelum pertunangan.. Dan pada akhirnya aku mengerti. Tiada lagi cinta untukku yang sehun berikan.

Dan setiap hari yang aku lewati, adalah hari-hari yang sungguh membosankan. Bagai tinggal di dunia pameran. Semua yang aku lakukan hanyalah sebuah sandiwara. Dan itupun yang Sehun lakukan. Setidaknya itulah yang aku tangkap dari segala tingkah lakunya.

Beberapa minggu kemudian, datanglah seorang Kim Jongin yang mampu mengalihkan pikiran dan daya kerja tubuhku. Awalnya hanya sebuah selingan, untukku mencari-cari kesempatn ataupun mengamatinya dari auh. Namun lama-kelaman, kebiasaanku semakin menjadi. Kini segala perhatianku tercurah hanya kepada Kim Jongin. Apalagi setelah dia memberikan sebuah perhatian yang sama kepadaku.

Jujur, aku kaget akan keberanniannya yang datang ke rumah ku hanya untuk bertemu denganku di hari libur sekolah. Dan dia sungguh amat sangat nekad tentang niatnya yang mengatakan, bahwa aku membutuhkan bantuannya untuk meningkatkan nilai matematika ku yang buruk. Mau tak mau, kedua orang tuaku pun tersanjung dan menerima kehadirannya.

Dan berakhirlah kami pada sebuah hubungan yang terkarang. Namun sungguh, baik aku maupun dirinya, amt sangat menikmati semua kebersamaan kami.

Meski sulit untukku, namun dengan perlahan aku membuka hatiiku untuk orang lain. Seorang Kim Jongin datang kepadaku, mengenalkan aku pada indahnya dunia seorang yang sedang jatuh cinta _"ketika seseorangjatuh cinta, maka ia akan merasakan segala sesuatunya berwarna merah muda. Dan dunia akan terasa amat manis. Dan apakah kau tahu sayang, kalau kini, aku merasakan semua itu apabila aku bersama denganmu. Tiada warna-warna lain yang mengalihkan fokusku darimu. Semua merah muda. Dan itu hanya karena mu."_

Memang mungkin terasa amat sangattak masuk akal. Namun aku merasakan hal yang sama pula karena dirinya.

Pada suatu malam, dimulailah hubungan gila kami yang sungguh amat teramat manis. Ketika hujan deras mengguyur kota Seoul malam itu, dan mati lampu mampu membuatku terlonjak kaget karenanya. Jongin ada di sana, menyentuhku, meremas tanganku, untuk mengurangi rasa takut ku. Kedua orang tuaku tak ada di rumah, di karenakan urusan bisnis. Aku tahu, seharusnya aku meminta Sehun sang calon tunangan ku untuk hadir menemaniku, namun aku malah meminta guruku sekaligus kekasih gelap ku untuk datang. Dan pada malam itu pula lah, aku mulai membuka diriku, akan setiap sentuhan mendamba yang di berikan oleh guru matematika ku itu. Sebuah sentuhan nikmat yang tak pernah ku rasakan, bahkan dari Oh Sehun sekalipun.

Dan setiap hari berikutnya. Aku semakin gila karena perlakuannya. Jongin semakin berani menunjukkan kasih sayang dan rayuannya. Tak hanya di kelas, terkadang dia sengaja mengajakku ke dalam ruangan kerjanya hanya untuk bermain cepat di atas janji cinta akan kenikmatan. Awalnya aku merasa ragu, namun melihat kejujuran dan rasa cinta di matanya, aku pun semakin berani membuka diri. Dan hari berikutnya, bukan lagi kepuasanku yang menjadi prioritas, namun juga kepuasannya yang menjadi prioritas utamaku.

Meski serapih apa pun akumenyembunyikan tentang hubungan kami, Sehun pasti akan mengeatahuinya juga. Meski aku belum siap, namun Jongin kerap kali dengan sengaja mengungkapkan apa yang selama ini aku sembunyikan.

Pernah suatu hari Jongin cemberut dan marah, bagai seorang anak kecil, karena sebuah permintaan yang tak ku turuti. _"Ahh~ ayolah Soo.. pakai ini. Dan aku takkan marah padamu." " Namun Jongin, bagaimana bila Sehun melihatnya, dan bertanya?" "Dia takkan melihatnya. Kalaupun dia melihatnya, dan bertanya padamu. Ya kau jawab semuanya saja. Atau kau ingin aku menjelaskan padanya?" "Sama saja aku menggali kuburanku sendiri Jongin.. pokonya aku tak mau!" "Soo.. ayolah.. masa kau tak ingin memakainya. Kau jahat! Kau tak sayang padaku! Aku membencimu..! jangan hubungi aku lagi!"_ dan berakhirlah aku yang membujuk bayi besar itu selama satu jam lebih dengan menyerah, dan menuruti permintannya untuk memangkai cincin couple yang dia berikan. Meski begitu, aku sungguh amat menyukai cincin ini, terlepas dari konsekuensi amukan Sehun nantinya.

Dan.. mari kembali pada persoalan yang sebenarnya. Bagaimana caranya aku menyelesaikan permasalahanku kini? Jawaban apa yang aku harus berikan? Seminggu telah berlalu dengan penuh kekacauan semenjak hari itu. Dimulai dari kunjungan keluarga besar Kim Jongin yang bertujuan untuk melamarku. Tentu saja orang tuaku tercengng bukan main. Termasuk aku sendiri. Bukan hanya karena niat tujuannya datang ke kediamanku, namun juga kenyataan yang baru ku ketahui, bahwa seorang Kim Jongin adalah seorang anak tunggal dari pasangan Kim Junmyeon dan kim Yixing yang merupakan keluarga terkaya. Sekaligus pemilik yayasan sekolah tempatku menimba ilmu.

Tentu saja kedatangan keluarga Kim menjadi buah bibir yang banyak menuai kritik di media massa. Bukan hanya karena keluarga Kim keluarga yang kaya raya, namun kelurgaku pun sebenarnya keluarga yang lumayan terpandang, dan kenyataan bahwa keluarga Oh dan keluarga Do telah merencanakan pertunangan untuk anak-anak tunggal mereka yang akan berlangsung kurang dari 1 bukan lagi. Dan kehadiran keluarga Kim yang tiba-tiba dengan tujuan menimang ku sebagai istri, semakin menuai berbagai dugaan-dugaan gila yang tak mampu tuk ku bayangkan. Sebelum menjadi masalah yang semakin besar, keluarga kami pun mengadakan pertemuan secara tergesa-gesa antara keluarga Oh, keluarga Kim, dan tentu saja keluargaku untuk membahas kelanjutan hubungan kami yang sungguh diluar perkiraan.

Dan pada kenyataan nya, di luar hubungan anak mereka semua, ternyata ketiga keluarga tersebut menjalin hubungan yang amat teramat baik, apalagi untuk urusan bisnis.

Dan malam itu adalah malam yang sangat amat gila. Malam penyebab sakit kepalaku semakin gila di setiap detiknya. Karena pada malam itu, kedua lelaki ku mengungkapkan apa yang selama ini tak ku sangka-sangka akan di katakan.. dan di mulai lah hari ku hidup di neraka..

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC/END?

Yup.. demikian dulu lahh yaa,,?

maafkan daku yang sudah menelantarkan epep ini sedemikian lamanya. Maafkan aku TT_TT sayang, sayang ku..

adakah yang menanti kelanjutannya? Ohh maafkan daku, kalau kalau kalian sudah ulai lupa dengan ceritanya :'(

Jujur aku gak ada niat buat menelantarkan epep aku.. namun aku keteteran juga ternyata. Belum urusan kuliah, dan kerja. Kehidupan dunia luar itu ternyata amat sangatmenguras pehtian dan tenagaku .. hiks, hiks..

Jadi tolong maafkan daku yaa..

Aku bakal berusaha untuk semakin giat menulis epep dan melanjutkan semua cerita-cerita ku yang terlantar. Meski belum tahu kapan pastinya, namun aku bakalan berusaha semaksimal mungkin. Dan doakan saja semoga aku sehat selalu, sehingga aku bisa menulis kelanjutan ceritanya.

Buat yang pingin komentar, atau kirim saran, silahkan di tulis di kolom riview, atau bisa PM daku.. :D ohh.. kalau ada yang mau lebih akrab, kalian bisa panggil aku dengan sebutan fany ajaa.. salam kenal yaa.. semoga gak ada yang benci sama aku yaa..

Terimakasih atas semua yang uadh mendukung aku dengan segala riview, fav, ataupun follow nya ^^ akhir kata, mohon maaf apa bila aada banyak kesalahan, #deepbow


End file.
